Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Darling Padfoot
Summary: Ele não se apaixona. Ela, muito menos. Mas laços antigos são uma força invisível, que forçam relações quase despercebidamente. E, de repente, graças a esses laços, a própria vida parece não existir quando não se tem alguém em especial, como num paradoxo. Mas Sirius Black e Julia Hunter não se apaixonam, de qualquer forma.
1. Encontros Aristocráticos

**Capítulo I**

**Julia Hunter**

**Encontros Aristocráticos**

-... e eu tenho que supervisioná-los no Ministério agora, como se já não bastasse ter subordinados nascidos-trouxas...

-... e ela chegou em casa e encontrou o marido com outra mulher, foi o que me disseram...

-... o vestido dela era tão fora de moda, vocês nem imaginam! E vocês souberam do que o filho mais velho dos Black fez? Me contaram que...

Eu pegava somente algumas partes do que meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmã contavam para os colegas de trabalho, outras mães de família e amigas, respectivamente, nos momentos em que tinha de trocar a fita do meu walkman trouxa, escondido dentro do meu vestido.

Aliás, que porcaria de vestido que me foram arrumar. Eu não esperava algo diferente de minha mãe e irmã do que um vestido longo, azul celeste e bem apertado, mas a esperança é a última que morre. A cada vez que eu respirava sentia meu pulmão contraindo-se a busca do ar, e tinha de reprimir minha vontade desesperada de arrancar a costura do vestido – que eu desconfio sinceramente ter sido feito alguns números menor que o meu tamanho correto, ou talvez fosse mais uma dessas loucuras da moda da década de 70 – e ficar seminua ali mesmo, no meio da sala de jantar, na frente dos colegas do meu pai do Ministério e de toda a Aristocracia do mundo mágico.

O meu cabelo dourado e longo estava solto, ondulado e irremediavelmente sedoso e brilhante, do modo que minha mãe queria que ficasse. A maquiagem, que geralmente era baseada em preto e somente preto, naquele momento combinava em cada tom com meus traços, e as cores se alternavam entre os mesmos tons neutros sem graça. Além disso tudo, o esmalte combinava com a cor do vestido e meus pés contorciam-se, loucos para se soltarem daquelas casas de tortura chamadas salto alto e saírem andando livres, leves e soltos por aí.

Era nisso que costumavam me transformar toda vez que meu pai resolvia fazer festinhas sem motivo aparente e chamava todas as famílias de sangue-puro: uma perfeita Barbie.

Naquelas horas eu não era mais Julia Hunter, a garota cheia de maquiagem preta, amante de música e cinema trouxa, cuja melhor amiga era Lily Evans, uma bruxa nascida trouxa, a única pessoa que me entendia de verdade. Naquelas horas eu gostava das bandas bruxas que minha irmã escutava, não tinha ideia do que era cinema e, caso Lily surgisse na minha mente, teria de pensar nela como outra repugnante sangue ruim qualquer. Pois era isso que eles queriam.

Pelo que me lembro, desde a primeira reunião dessas a qual eu fui obrigada a participar, quando fui apresentada à sociedade como a mais nova lady, senti-me deslocada. Me lembro até hoje de como meu coração se apertou e eu tive vontade de chorar ao ouvir todos aqueles preconceituosos filhos da mãe falarem dos nascidos trouxas e traidores de sangues como criaturas vis e repugnantes; falarem como se fossem superiores a todo o resto da humanidade. Mesmo com apenas seis anos de idade eu pude ver como eles que eram, na realidade, as criaturas vis e repugnantes das quais tanto falavam. Naquele dia eu me declarei a ovelha negra da família, do grupo de amigas sangue-puro que tinha e de todo o resto da sociedade aristocrática do mundo mágico.

Então, lá estava eu, dez anos após a primeira reunião das quais lhes falei. Encarava os rostos das pessoas ridículas que eu odiava, todas vestidas nos modelos mais ridículos e caros que seus ridículos estoques de intermináveis galeões poderiam comprar, conversando sobre seus assuntos ridículos e banais, todos sentados na ridícula mesa de mogno que minha ridícula mãe comprara há muito tempo atrás para enfeitar a ridícula sala de jantar de nossa mansão ridiculamente grande. E eu não podia estar mais ridícula, vestindo aquela roupa ridícula, fingindo ouvir todas as ridicularidades que eles falavam, fingindo ser uma Aristocrata ridícula, uma verdadeira Hunter, fingindo toda a minha vida sob a máscara que eu vestia todos os dias apenas porque era covarde demais para fugir do mundo a qual eu não pertencia.

De repente senti uma pancada dolorosa na perna. Sobressaltada, arranquei os fones que estavam ocultos no meio de meus cabelos e olhei para a minha irmã com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por que me chutou? – perguntei com a voz fria, notando-a pela primeira vez em toda a noite.

Lisa Hunter vestia um vestido verde claro com detalhes estranhos que deviam estar na moda e parecia estar usando todas as joias que ganhava de nosso pai em todos os seus quatorze anos. Seu rosto delicado e arrogante estava pincelado em tons um tanto berrantes de rosa e seu cabelo estava preso num coque perfeito e uniforme. Sempre mais arrumada do que deveria estar, sempre arrogante. É, essa é minha irmãzinha mais nova.

- O Regulus não para de te encarar – Lisa disse baixinho, risonha, para que só eu a escutasse. – E ele está mais gato que nunca! Tira essa porcaria trouxa dos seus ouvidos e vá puxar papo com ele!

Revirei os olhos, mas do mesmo jeito desliguei o walkman e guardei-o no decote do vestido sem que ninguém notasse. Então abri meu melhor sorriso e virei-me para Regulus, que estava do meu lado esquerdo, enquanto Lisa sentava-se na cadeira à minha direita. Ele realmente me encarava, e eu tinha de concordar com a minha irmã: ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. O cabelo preto e brilhante tinha crescido desde a última vez que eu o vira, quando ainda éramos namorados, quase dois anos antes. Os traços estavam mais maduros e ele estava, sem sombra de dúvida, sexy naqueles trajes negros. Com certeza começara a malhar.

Regulus Black era o príncipe sangue-puro com o qual todas as meninas poderiam sonhar, além de ser o filho perfeito e dedicado, um aluno exemplar e beijar muito bem. Pelo menos era isso o que eu sabia dele. Ele vinha sempre nas festinhas que meu pai organizava, já que era membro da família Black, uma das mais nobres, junto com os Hunter, Malfoy e Dearborn. Apesar de fazer parte do grupinho que eu desprezava, Regulus era legal, ouvia as músicas trouxas que eu o mostrava e fora o único garoto do qual eu gostara. Regulus conseguira me dobrar uma vez – o que fizera nossas famílias ficarem felizes e esperançosas – e namoramos por quase um ano; porém, estudávamos em escolas diferentes – eu em Beauxbatons e ele em Hogwarts, a mesma escola de Lily –, e eu não pude sustentar o sentimento à distância e tudo acabou.

- Boa noite, July – a voz dele era galante e rouca, extremamente sexy aos meus ouvidos. Por Merlin, o que a puberdade não faz? – Tudo bem?

- Oi, Regulus. Tudo na mesma. E com você, como vão as coisas?

- Ah, vão bem – ele disse, forçando um tom entediado. – O único acontecimento, acho eu, é de que Sirius fugiu. Agora está morando com seu amiguinho traidor de sangue, o filho dos Potter. Sem problemas, claro, mamãe apagou seu rosto da árvore dos Black. Obviamente, não iriam aceitá-lo mais como sendo da família. Tirante isso, todo o resto está ótimo.

Por ser próxima de Regulus, eu sabia sobre a rebeldia de seu irmão mais novo, Sirius Black. Sirius tinha a minha idade e, como eu, detestava todos os fardos e regras que carregava e devia seguir por ter nascido um Black; mas, diferente de mim, ignorava tanto a eles quanto a aos eventos importantes, como os jantares de minha família. Contudo, eu havia encontrado com Sirius uma vez, em uma das reuniões propostas por minha família, quando ainda tínhamos nove anos e nenhum de nós seguia seus próprios princípios. Pelo que me lembre, foi bastante divertido; nós brincamos até nos acabarmos e quase destruímos meu quarto com feitiços acidentais, mas nossos pais chegaram a tempo de impedirem-nos – e de nos darem um longo e entediante sermão.

E agora, realizando todos os meus sonhos mais profundos, Sirius fugira.

- Entendo – comentei. – Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não vejo Sirius... Ele deve estar enorme! Você tem ideia de se ele está bem? – perguntei, curiosa para saber mais sobre ele. Apesar de mal ter tido contato com Sirius, sentia uma grande afeição por ele.

- Psh – Regulus fez um barulho de discordância. – É só um rebelde de dezesseis anos, arrogante e cheio de idéias. Quer ser auror; provavelmente vai descobri-lo morto em algum duelo com comensais daqui a alguns anos.

- Entendo – murmurei de novo, apesar de meu nariz ter-se contorcido em desaprovação aos comentários de Regulus. Ser auror era o meu sonho, apesar de minha família ser tão contra a isso quanto os Black.

- Mas então... animada com a noite? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto, e eu pude sentir a hesitação na voz dele, por algum motivo.

- Hum... Mais ou menos. O jantar está um saco como todos os outros, nada de especial, não é mesmo? Mesmas conversas e mesmas pessoas de sempre.

- Sério? Você não está nem um pouco nervosa? – ele perguntou novamente, a incerteza cada vez mais eminente.

- Deveria estar? – perguntei, hesitante.

- Você não... você não sabe de nada?

- Do que você está falando?

Neste instante meu pai levantou-se de sua cadeira posicionada na cabeceira da mesa, e Regulus não pôde me responder. Todas as cabeças se viraram para Edward Hunter, que apresentava uma expressão de pura alegria. Fiquei curiosa: meu pai nunca aparentava estar alegre, mesmo em seus eventos ele sustentava a imagem de frívolo impenetrável Aristocrata.

- Boa noite a todos – ele disse em seu tom formal, sempre utilizado em todos os tipos de eventos. – Convidei vocês para esse encontro esta noite para compartilhar a felicidade de minha família e da família Black – ele fez um aceno com a mão para Orion e Walburga Black, os pais de Regulus, e meus olhos estreitaram-se automaticamente – ao informar a todos vocês o casamento de nossos queridos filhos, Regulus Black e Julia Hunter.

E então, num milésimo de segundo, todos os olhares se voltaram a mim e a Regulus. De soslaio eu pude constatar que Regulus se encontrava corado de vergonha, enquanto eu permanecia inexpressiva e séria, ainda tentando assimilar o que meu pai acabara de dizer.

Tudo ficou em câmera lenta de repente. As palmas entusiasmadas de todos os presentes soavam ao longe, muito longe de mim. Uma música lenta do the Eagles que eu estivera escutando alguns minutos antes começou a tocar na minha mente. Regulus puxou uma caixinha preta do bolso e se ajoelhou à minha frente. Ele parecia indeciso quando perguntou:

- Julia Hunter, você aceita se casar comigo?

Então eu vi. Meu pai tinha uma expressão maníaca no rosto, e eu soube que ele queria aquilo a fim de negócios. Minha mãe olhava a aliança de ouro maciço, clássica, com cobiça. Minha irmã parecia mais desinteressada do que nunca, apesar de ter uma expressão divertida no rosto. Eu vi. Ninguém ali estava interessado em mim, na minha vida, no meu futuro, na minha felicidade. Só, talvez, o próprio Regulus.

Então eu aceitei.

- Sim – disse simplesmente.

Regulus pareceu momentaneamente surpreso com a minha resposta, mas então percebeu que aquilo tudo não tinha acabado; abriu um sorriso magnífico, ergueu-se e encaixou a aliança que parecia pesar vários quilos no meu anelar esquerdo, então aproximou-se lentamente de mim e me beijou de modo hesitante. Sem sentir nada – nem um friozinho na barriga sequer – puxei-o pela gola da camisa social cara e o beijo tornou-se ardente. Pude ouvir todos os convidados comemorarem, felizes, a união de filhos tão lindos de famílias tão queridas. Permaneci com o corpo rígido, sem saber o que sentir.

* * *

A festa decorreu-se normalmente – pelo menos para os outros convidados. Fiquei de mãos dadas com Regulus, sustentando o mesmo sorriso ao aceitar os comprimentos. No fim da festa, todos se despediram e deixaram a mansão dos Hunter. Orion e Walburga Black foram os últimos a deixar a festa, e esta foi incrivelmente fria ao dizer:

- Espero que você faça meu filho muito feliz – falou, de modo que mais pareceu uma ameaça, antes de enlaçar o braço ao do marido e desaparatarem no batente da porta.

Um clima pesado instalara-se sobre mim e meu concedido noivo. A sala estava vazia, com exceção de alguns elfos que iam de lá para cá, passando por nós, tirando os pratos e arrumando os vestígios da festa. Após algum tempo a mais de silêncio constrangedor, Regulus pigarreou.

- Eu... Er... Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou, enrolando-se.

- Ahn... Sim, só um pouco cansada, muitas emoções, você sabe – soltamos uma risada fraca. – Você também deve estar. Pode subir para o quarto, você... já sabe onde é.

- Hum... Nossas famílias pediram para que eu dormisse aqui, mas eu não preciso ficar no seu quarto, se te incomodar, é claro, eu posso...

- Você vai dormir comigo – cortei-o de forma tão séria que pareceu uma ordem.

- Sim, Senhora – ele respondeu, fazendo-me soltar outra risada fraca. – Você não quer subir?

- Não agora. Vou subir daqui a pouco, pode ir sem mim.

Ele acenou minimamente e deixou a sala. Soltei o ar que nem havia percebido ter segurado e caminhei a passos largos até a sala de música, onde eu tinha certeza de que meus pais estariam. E lá estavam, os dois cretinos, tomando drinques e conversando alto, comentando sobre a felicidade de ter sua filha primogênita casando-se tão bem; seguindo os planos de terem a vida perfeita que haviam criado para si mesmos.

- Como vocês ousam? – eu perguntei com a voz gelada, capaz de congelar até o fogo.

Eles mal pareceram sobressaltar-se, como se já esperassem que eu fosse falar com eles. Minha mãe encarou-me com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

- Algum problema, minha querida? – ela perguntou, com uma voz doce enjoativa.

- Vocês são uns cretinos filhos da mãe! – exclamei, exasperada. – Vocês nem me falaram nada! Só... planejaram tudo sobre a minha vida e resolveram me contar os planos na hora de realizá-los! Como vocês ousam? Vocês não tinham o direito de...

- Conceder a sua mão ao filho mais novo dos Black? – Edward me cortou, calmamente. – Faça-me o favor, Julia. Você sabe muito bem que casamento arranjado é algo totalmente comum entre as famílias de sangue-puro. Nós não devemos nos misturar com a... _ralé. _E de qualquer modo, você e Regulus já namoraram uma vez, o que torna as coisas muito mais simples para todos.

- Vocês não...! – me exaltei, tão enfurecida que mal conseguia organizar os pensamentos. – _Vocês não deviam ter feito isso!_

- Oh, não? Julia, deixe de drama e pare de ser ridícula, menina. Agora vá se arrumar para o seu noivo, porque é a melhor coisa que pode fazer agora – minha mãe decretou, a ternura já extinta de sua voz.

Urrei e bati a porta da sala com força. Fui batendo o pé até o meu quarto e abri a porta violentamente, e o que encontrei lá dentro me surpreendeu totalmente.

Regulus arregalou os olhos, as mãos ainda no zíper de uma bermuda de algodão recém vestida, que mais parecia uma cueca samba-calção. Além disso, não vestia mais nada para ir dormir; ou seja, nada mais cobria seu abdômen definido, fazendo-me até esquecer que estava enraivecida enquanto babava sobre a visão de meu noivo por alguns segundos – _oh, Merlin, meu noivo!_

- Tudo bem aí, Julia? – ele perguntou, divertido.

- Eu... meus pais... discutimos... você está _ótimo!_

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu, com um sorriso de lado. – Me desculpe pela bagunça que eu deixei no seu quarto, mas eu revirei um pouco os seus armários para encontrar um cobertor.

- Ah, tudo bem, amanhã os elfos arrumam - eu disse, só agora notando o amontoado de roupas, lençóis e toalhas sobre o chão.

- Certo. Ahn... eu dei uma olhada nas suas roupas... elas não estão meio... diferentes?

- Ah, sim... – engoli à seco, tentando focar na conversa, e não no abdômen dele. – Eu mudei um pouco desde a última vez que nos vimos, acho.

- Começou a vestir roupa preta e maquiagem escura?

- Por aí – abafei uma risada.

- Tenho certeza de que continua linda – ele sussurrou e se aproximou perigosamente de mim.

- Eu... – murmurei, olhando nos olhos dele profundamente. – Acho que vou vestir meu pijama. Espera aí.

Fugi de seu encalço para o banheiro com uma camisola qualquer nas mãos, bati a porta e arfei, a mão segurando o peito esquerdo.

- Por Merlin, quem é aquele e o que aconteceu com o Regulus que eu namorei? – perguntei a mim mesma. Então maneei a cabeça e troquei a roupa pela camisola sem mal prestar atenção, a visão de um Regulus sem camisa na minha mente, para depois sair do banheiro distraidamente.

- Uau – a voz de Regulus me trouxe de volta à Terra. – Você também está ótima, devo dizer.

Olhei para baixo e dei um sorrisinho. Sem perceber, tinha pegado no armário a camisola que Lisa me dera de aniversário uma vez, de brincadeira. Ela era de seda preta e extremamente curta, não cobria nem metade das coxas, mas ainda assim era confortável para dormir. Regulus desviava o olhar rapidamente de minhas pernas para meus olhos, e depois voltava para as pernas.

Me aproximei da cama e entrei para debaixo dos lençóis lentamente, tomando cuidado para que nada mais fosse exposto.

- Boa noite, Reg. Apague a luz quando for dormir – disse e pousei a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, pronta para dormir.

- O quê? Julia, acho que nós temos que conversar, não?

- Sobre o quê? – me fiz de desentendida, sem sequer ousar encará-lo. Tudo o que eu menos queria era discutir relação àquela hora da noite.

- Ahn... Nosso casamento, talvez?

Suspirei e virei o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Olha, Regulus, eu gosto muito de você. Nossas famílias organizaram tudo isso e, bem, nós vamos ter de aprender a convivermos um com o outro, agora como marido e mulher. Acho que é isso. Sinto muito se você está sendo preso a mim, mas... a culpa não é minha. E ainda há tempo de desistir, lembre-se.

- Eu sei, Julia. O fato é que... eu realmente não quero desistir.

- Não... quer? – murmurei, sem conseguir acreditar.

- Eu te amo, Julia.

Ele avançou seu rosto e encaixou sua boca na minha. Diferente do beijo do jantar, esse foi, desde o início, caloroso. Ele pressionava seus lábios contra o meu com paixão e eu correspondia sem hesitar. Minhas mãos agarraram seus cabelos negros e o puxaram mais perto, enquanto as dele deslizavam pelas laterais de meu corpo, deixando a pele tocada latejante e sensível.

Em algum momento a luz foi desligada. Não tivemos cerimônia nenhuma em, no escuro, nos livrarmos das roupas um do outro – como já havíamos feitos tantas outras vezes quando ainda namorávamos. Após alguns minutos, a blusa de gala de Regulus jazia parcialmente rasgada e esquecida num canto do quarto, e sua calça tinha o zíper escancarado sem vergonha alguma, no chão próximo a parede oposta a de onde a blusa fora parar. Minha camisola tinha voado e estava presa em cima de uma luminária posicionada sobre cama.

O cheiro da colônia dele me inebriava; eu não me continha e arranhava toda a extensão de pele que minhas unhas conseguiam alcançar, sentindo toda a extensão de suas costas fortes; e ele não estava logo atrás. Beijava a pele nua de meu pescoço e suas mãos estavam firmemente agarradas à minha cintura, como se assim ele fizesse para conter-se um pouco mais.

A noite foi, num geral, longa. Acabei por dormir – praticamente desmaiar – às quatro horas da manhã, arfando, sobre o peito de Regulus.

* * *

A luminosidade do fim de verão, mesmo barrada pelos vários tecidos da cortina, foi suficiente para entrar pelas frestas das cortinas do quarto e me acordar. Em plenas sete horas da manhã. Eu mal tinha dormido três horas e nem me sentia cansada. Certo, eu realmente devia ter algum problema.

Espreguicei-me e notei algo pesado pressionado contra meu corpo. Levei um susto quando meus olhos focalizaram Regulus, nu, abraçando a minha cintura também nua, e dormindo profundamente.

_ Que droga é essa?_, minha boca se abriu para formar o grito, mas me contive e não deixei o pensamento deixar minha mente.

Num instante todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltaram a mim em flashes, e deixei escapar um suspiro. Retirei as mãos de Regulus de cima de mim com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Levantei-me, peguei uma muda de roupa qualquer e vesti-me sonolentamente. De repente um barulho estranho cortou o silêncio pesado do quarto. Movi minha cabeça instintivamente para ver se Regulus havia acordado, mas ele continuava em outro mundo. Percebi, então, que o barulho vinha de minha barriga, que roncava. Estava morrendo de fome. E também tinha de pensar. Eu não conseguia pensar com fome. Conclusão: precisava comer alguma coisa.

Desci as escadarias em tropeços, adentrei a cozinha e me joguei em cima de um banco da cozinha. Um dos elfos veio até mim e puxou a bainha de minha camiseta para chamar a minha atenção.

- Ahn? – grunho. – Ah, oi, Mickey, bom-dia.

- Mickey deseja bom dia! A Senhorita Hunter acordou cedo hoje! O que vai querer de café da manhã?

- Chocolate quente, Mickey. E panquecas. Com muito _syrup_. Preciso pensar.

Ele assentiu e correu para preparar tudo. Voltou em menos de um minuto depois, com uma bandeja pronta em seus braços. Mal agradeci e já começava a devorar tudo. Em questões de segundos já tinha nutrientes suficientes no organismo para poder raciocinar.

_Ok, Julia, você fez besteira. Muita besteira para uma noite só._

Tudo vinha em alta velocidade e eu já estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

_Argh, vai devagar, cérebro. Vamos enumerar. Qual foi a primeira besteira da noite? Um: eu não devia ter escutado Lisa, devia ter ignorado-a como sempre faço. Dois: não devia ter aceitado o pedido de casamento e, com certeza, não devia ter retribuído o beijo. Três: devia ter armado um escândalo. Quatro: devia ter socado meus pais. E cinco: pelas meias listradas de Merlin, em toda a sua sã consciência, eu não devia, de maneira alguma, ter dormido com Regulus._

_ É, a lista está razoável_, pensei. Engoli o último gole do chocolate quente e resolvi subir para ajeitar tudo.

- Eu vou acordá-lo e explicar tudo, é – murmurava repetidamente para mim mesma, enquanto subia as escadas para chegar em meu quarto. – Então vou lhe dar um beijo no rosto, pegar minha mala e dar o fora daqui. É, isso mesmo, vou acordá-lo e...

Abri a porta e vi todo o meu plano se desmoronar na minha frente ao encontrar um Regulus já acordado, sentado na cama e massageando a testa; parecia irritado.

- Que droga, Julia! – ele exclamou ao me ver ali na porta. – Achei que você tinha fugido de mim depois de acordar. E olha que são só sete horas! Vem cá, me dá um beijo de bom dia...

Ele veio até mim e me puxou para um abraço, enquanto me beijava com ternura. Eu, contudo, não retribuí, nem o abracei – apenas permaneci ereta e um pouco tensa em seus braços. Percebendo isso, Regulus me soltou e me olhou nos olhos, sério.

- Algum problema?

- Não dá, Regulus. Pra mim não dá.

- Não dá o quê? – ele perguntou receoso.

- Eu não posso fazer tudo isso - ele me olhou, demonstrando desentendimento. - Eu não posso me casar com alguém que eu não amo.

- Mas... mas... – ele murmurou, extasiado, agarrando os cabelos com força, buscando palavras. – _Eu_ te amo, Julia! Isso é o que importa! Você não pode simplesmente ignorar o que eu sinto por você!

- Eu estava ignorando tudo isso ontem, Reg. Foi puro egoísmo dormir com você, como se eu correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

- Você está sendo egoísta agora! Você não pode me deixar... eu te amo, eu te amo – ele me puxou para um abraço incômodo, afagando meus cabelos.

- Regulus, não... – me contorci até soltar-me do aperto. – Você é... incrível – funguei. Não podia começar a chorar. – Mas eu estaria sendo egoísta ao ficar com você, com você me amando e eu só... fingindo. Eu me sinto como se estivesse te usando! E eu não posso aprender a te amar. Tudo isso... não é certo. Eu tenho que ir.

Passei reto por ele e me dirigi ao meu armário; peguei um dos malões que lá estavam guardados e o coloquei sobre o chão. Comecei a jogar todas as roupas dentro da mala, sem tomar cuidado para não amassá-las, enquanto me alternava em secar algumas lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer e tentar ignorar Regulus, que permanecia imóvel, estático e de pé, no mesmo lugar em que eu o deixara.

- Como assim _"ir"_? – ele pergunta de repente, sobressaltando-me, no momento em que fechei a mala com um estrondo.

- Eu estou indo embora. Desse lugar, dessa casa, dessa família.

- Você vai _fugir? _Que nem o meu irmão fez? – ele exclamou, indignado.

- Reg, eu realmente não estou me inspirando no seu irmão, apesar de que a situação dele me pareça familiar – eu disse, enquanto acariciava sua bochecha bondosamente com a mão. – Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo. De verdade. Mas agora eu tenho várias justificativas.

- E você vai ficar bem? – ele disse, pegando a minha mão e segurando-a com um pouco de força. – Se você tiver qualquer dificuldade, você jura que vai tentar fazer contato comigo?

- Claro que sim, Reg – murmuro com um sorriso; meus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Eu te amo. Conte sempre comigo – ele beijou minha mão com ternura e a soltou, deixando-me livre. Era a minha liberdade. – Eu te amo. De todas as maneiras.

- Eu também. Eu também te amo, Regulus – digo com firmeza. – Mas não de todas as maneiras. Adeus.

E saí correndo, com a mala sacudindo e fazendo um barulho tremendo atrás de mim. Ao chegar na sala, meus pais, que vinham correndo, alcançaram-me.

- Que porcaria você está fazendo? – meu pai exclamou, com a mão sobre a varinha, guardada em seu bolso.

- Onde você pensa que vai com essa mala?– minha mãe rugiu. – Está fazendo um barulho dos infernos! Onde você pensa que vai com essa mala? _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

- Fugindo.

- Você que pensa – meu pai disse friamente, frizando cada palavra. Veio até mim, puxou-me pelo braço e apertou a ponta de sua varinha contra o meu pescoço até doer.

- Você está me machucando – sussurrei.

- Essa é a intenção, querida. É melhor você desistir dessa loucura agora, ou as coisas podem ficar piores, não duvide de mim – ele sibilou no meu ouvido. Minha mãe encarava a cena sem demonstrar emoções. Engoli à seco. Realmente, eu não duvidava nada dos dois.

- Duvido que você o faça – blefei agora pegando minha própria varinha e apontando para a garganta dele. – Você nunca mancharia sua imagem. E Regulus está lá em cima, ele sabe de tudo. É melhor você me soltar.

Edward me encarou com os olhos queimando de fúria e me soltou rudemente.

- Então vá logo, sua ingrata.

- Digam para Lisa que ela pode ficar com os meus perfumes e meus sapatos de salto alto; estão no meu armário. Tchau. Espero que vocês morram.

Abri a porta e saí correndo mundo afora.

Como eu tinha previsto, a luz do fim das férias de verão era forte, e tornava o cenário bonito. Chovia, mas a temperatura estava agradável e eu deixei que a chuva molhasse-me um pouco. Alguns pequenos animais, como esquilos e coelhos, corriam pelo gramado e alguns pássaros que eu não era capaz de identificar cantarolavam canções.

O mundo parecia mais bonito.

Eu estava livre. Finalmente livre.


	2. Reencontros na Plataforma

**Capítulo II**

**Sirius Black**

**¾ de Reencontros**

- Você acha que ela vai continuar a ser, você sabe, amigável comigo? – James me perguntava, parecendo seriamente preocupado. – Tipo, mesmo depois das férias?

- Claro que sim, cara – eu respondi, entediado, com o rosto encostado no malão ao meu lado. – Ela não vai chegar do nada e falar "me esquece, James, voltei a te odiar".

- A voz dela não é irritante assim – James resmungou, virando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, visivelmente nervoso. – Ela só respondeu uma das minhas cartas nesse verão, e...

Desliguei minha escuta. Ele nem iria perceber se eu perdesse metade do discurso. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

Eu não conseguia entender. James era popular, inteligente, rico, astro do Quadribol na escola e, bem, considerado bonito – pelo menos era o que as garotas da escola diziam. Eu não via por que seu ego vivia nas alturas em qualquer ocasião, enquanto era tão complicado para ele ficar seguro de si quando o assunto era ela. Pois é, ela mesma. A famosa Lily Evans. Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar dela.

Lily, a adorável ruiva de olhos verdes brilhantes. Olhos que acalmam qualquer um e um sorriso perfeito que poderia fazer o mundo inteiro brilhar – palavras de James, obviamente. Não consigo me lembrar de quando ele se apaixonou por ela. Só me lembro de que ela era seu objeto-desejo por recusar seus pedidos para sair – tudo bem até aí –, e, de repente... BAM! James Potter tinha se apaixonado. Agora, após muita insistência de minha parte, os dois não viviam gritando um com o outro nos corredores, e meu número de enxaquecas diminuíra consideravelmente.

De qualquer maneira, não era Lily quem tinha que ficar ouvindo os dilemas de James sobre sua paixão quando _ela _não estava por perto. Maldito dever de melhor amigo, oh, vida.

-... alguém pode ter contado alguma coisa para ela! Será que o Ranhoso falou com ela durante as férias? Ah, Merlin, eu não quero nem pensar se isso...

Ele continuava falando? Pelas barbas de Merlin, minha cabeça ia explodir, eu sentia uma necessidade imensa de beber e eram apenas dez e meia da manhã.

- Prongs, cara, sinceramente? – eu grunhi, e ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Cala a boca.

- Ah, ótimo – ele suspirou. – Isso é o que ganho por ser um amigo maravilhoso e deixar você morar comigo, garoto desabrigado.

- Isso é jogo sujo – eu fiz biquinho. – Enfim, olha, Lily é a minha melhor amiga. Ela é demais, não vai simplesmente te rejeitar.

- Se você diz – James disse, não parecendo muito convencido, mas um pouco mais feliz. – Você ainda vai dizer como você fez para ficar amigo dela.

- Não é meio óbvio? – eu perguntei, levantando a camisa e deixando um abdômen definido à mostra. Automaticamente vários olhares femininos se voltaram para nós. – Eu sou gostoso, caro Prongs. Todas elas me querem, inclusive a Lily.

- Veste a camisa e cala a boca – ele sibilou, revirando os olhos. – Cachorro pulguento.

- Olha o respeito, eu tomei minhas vacinas, ok? – eu exclamei, fazendo James descontrair-se um pouco. Suspirei, resignado. Lily mexia demais com meu melhor amigo, mais do que eu poderia interferir. – James, escuta, você só não pode ficar aporrinhando ela. Sem apelidos, sem chamar ela para sair de dez em dez minutos, sem encheção de saco! Entende?

- Eu sei – ele exclamou, revirando os olhos. – Eu não sou tão idiota assim. Não vou mais fazer nada disso. Pode apostar que, até o fim do ano, Lily Evans me adorará!

- Sonhar nunca é demais, Prongs – ele riu e eu dei tapinhas consoladores em seu ombro.

Nada que eu fizesse mudaria o fato de que James deixara de ser apenas meu melhor amigo há séculos, para se tornar meu irmão. E agora eu já até morava com os Potter! Pelas barbas de Merlin, a coisa chegava a ser surreal. Mas eles eram, sem outras palavras, a família que eu nunca havia tido. Porque a verdadeira não dava muito para o gasto, não.

Mas de qualquer maneira, esquecendo o passado... Lá estávamos nós dois, Sirius Black e James Potter, sentados num banquinho da Plataforma 9¾ da estação de Kings Cross, esperando pelo expresso vermelho que nos levaria de volta à Hogwarts, minha segunda casa. Apesar de o verão ter sido maravilhoso, eu não podia esperar para regressar ao castelo onde eu era tão querido. Onde eu era mais que Sirius Black: eu era Sirius Black, o Maroto. Popular, respeitado e objeto desejo de, humildemente falando, todas as garotas - inclusive as sonserinas, que em parte fingiam não gostar de mim.

E por falar em Marotos...

- Mas e então – eu disse –, cadê Remus e Peter? Daqui a pouco vai dar onze horas e o trem vai sair.

- Eles já devem estar chegando – James disse, olhando sobre o meu ombro para verificar a entrada da plataforma. – Não falei? Ali eles... Remus, Peter!

Os dois garotos se viraram para onde James havia chamado e vieram em nossa direção. Remus vinha à frente – havia algumas pequenas cicatrizes a mais em seu rosto, cobertas pelos cabelos claros, mas nada a se preocupar – e Peter vinha logo atrás – parecia ter engordado um pouco –, os dois rindo de alguma coisa dita anteriormente.

- E aí, gente – Remus exclamou ao se aproximar o suficiente, fazendo um cumprimento estranho com James.

- Não estávamos conseguindo encontrar vocês – Peter disse.

Eu encarei os três e, sem conseguir me conter, os abracei. Eu mal os havia visto durante as férias – apenas em dois momentos, quando os dois vieram nos visitar na mansão dos Potter –, e o verão havia sido um pouco pesado demais para mim. E ali, vendo os Marotos juntos de novo, como se nada houvesse acontecido – o que de fato era verdade, os Marotos nunca se separariam, não importava o que acontecesse –, eu não pude me segurar.

- Almofadinhas, me solta – Remus disse, sendo abafado pelo meu braço.

- Isso está muito gay – James riu.

- E você está me sufocando – Peter grunhiu.

Eu os soltei finalmente e, sorridente, encarei o nosso grupo.

- E então, prontos para o sexto ano?

- Claro que sim, somos os Marotos! Estamos sempre preparados – James riu, desdenhoso.

- Então vamos embarcar! – eu gritei, chamando um pouco de atenção, para logo depois empurrar os três e suas malas trem adentro.

* * *

- Peter, se você não consegue decorar as regras, _não joga_ – Remus disse por trás de suas cartas, logo após uma terrível jogada de seu parceiro, que ocasionara a derrota dos dois para mim e James.

- Não é minha culpa, os dois que são muito bons, nós deveríamos misturar os times – Peter reclamou.

Estávamos os quatro na cabine de sempre, praticamente já reservada aos marotos, jogando Snap Explosivo enquanto esperávamos a chegada a Hogwarts. Boa metade da viagem já havia se esgotado; o sol já começava a se pôr e uma fina camada de chuva molhava a janela.

- Claro que não – eu exclamei, rindo. – Essas duplas são clássicas, nós não podemos mudar, não é, James?

Dei uma cotovelada nele, mas o infeliz nem se mexeu.

- James? – Remus chamou-o, com a testa franzida. – Você está aí?

Revirei os olhos, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Já ia preparando um tapa para acordá-lo quando a porta da cabine foi aberta e Lily Evans invadiu nossa cabine.

- Lily! – James exclamou, repentinamente acordado, sentando-se ereto e bagunçando os cabelos já bagunçados. Psh. Grande idiota.

- Oi – ela sorriu, tímida. – Eu estava procurando você, Remus! Onde você estava? A reunião dos Monitores acabou de acabar!

- Ah, merda - Remus suspirou, corando um pouco. - Eu esqueci completamente!

- Ah, é mesmo... Agora o Moony é responsável e Monitor! - Peter zombou.

- Você não perdeu muita coisa, era só uma reunião de apresentação, e nós fomos dispensados da monitoria do trem, depois eu te conto os detalhes principais - Lily informou, bondosa. - Bem, e como vão vocês? Como foram as férias?

- Ótimas, na verdade – James abriu um sorriso enorme, como se para mostrar todos os dentes que tinha. Não falei que era um idiota? – E as suas?

- Apesar de ter de aguentar minha irmã, foram legais. E você, Sirius? – Ela virou-se para mim e me abraçou. Logo atrás dela pude avistar James revirando os olhos, aborrecido com a falta de atenção. – Soube que fugiu de casa. – Ela disse baixinho, segurando meus pulsos e me olhando nos olhos.

- Ah, é – eu suspirei, me esquivando dela antes que James me desse um soco. Sentei na poltrona e Lily permaneceu em pé na minha frente, parecendo um pouco incomodada com o olhar constante de James sobre si. – Pois é. Agora estou na casa dos Potter.

- Jura? – Lily perguntou, parecendo surpresa, virando-se para olhar James. – Isso é realmente muito legal, James.

Ele pareceu embasbacado demais para concluir uma frase em resposta, mas Lily nem pareceu perceber.

- Senta logo, Lily - eu disse, rindo, puxando Lily pelo braço e fazendo-a sentar-se entre mim e James, propositalmente mais perto do meu amigo. - Ótimo. Agora fique aí conversando com o James enquanto eu troco uma ideia com o Remus.

E no mesmo instante me virei e iniciei uma conversa com Remus sobre raças de cachorro. Ouvi James e Lily soltarem um sinal de impaciência em uníssono, mas mesmo assim conversaram só os dois. Peter continuava entretido com seus sapos de chocolate, vez ou outra comentando sobre boxes franceses ou coisas do gênero.

Após alguns minutos de tranquilidade - o que não é algo comum nas viagens para Hogwarts, ou em qualquer outra ocasião em que se coloca adolescentes bombados de hormônios, James Potter e Lily Evans compactados num mesmo espaço -, minha santa paz foi interrompida quando a porta de nossa cabine foi escancarada por uma segunda vez. Ergui o rosto, pronto para gritar alguma coisa para os sonserinos de sempre, porém não cheguei a falar nada, ao encontrar parado à porta o grupo de Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance e Olivia Lennox. Minha boca se abriu num sorriso maldoso no mesmo instante em que Lily soltou um muxoxo, irritada.

- Olá, meninos! E... Evans - Marlene disse, acenando para nós e batendo as pálpebras dos olhos comicamente, para logo depois sentar-se próxima à mim, enquanto Emmeline E Olivia se posicionavam estrategicamente perto de James e Remus, respectivamente. Merlin, aquele lugar estava ficando bem apertado e... oh, pobres Peter e Lily. - Como foram as férias de vocês?

- Ótimas - todos dissemos em uníssono, apesar de Lily pronunciá-lo de forma irritada. Céus, é melhor Emmeline tirar essa mão da coxa de James, pois do jeito que Lily a está encarando, essa garota não vai sair da cabine inteira.

- Que bom - Olivia exclamou, animada, sem desfazer o contato visual que mantinha com Remus.

- Hum... E o que vocês vieram fazer aqui, mesmo? - Lily perguntou agressivamente, após algum tempo de silêncio constrangedor, em que eu passei trocando alguns olhares intensos com Marlene.

- Ah, sim - Emmeline disse, soltando um risinho e afofando os cabelos. - Nós só viemos ser as primeiras a cumprimentar os Marotos este ano.

- Acho que chegaram um pouco tarde - Lily rosnou. - Cheguei primeiro.

- Pois é - Marlene fez descaso, agora roçando sua perna na minha e se inclinando um pouco, deixando o decote de sua blusa bem à mostra. – Eu senti muitas saudades do Sirius nas férias, quis vir o mais rápido possível. Enfim, saibam que podem sempre contar conosco - cada uma deu uma piscadela e as três deixaram a cabine.

Eu, James, Remus e Peter começamos a rir. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Vocês deviam parar de dar tanta bola para elas, elas são... um saco. Do pior tipo, sério.

- Relaxa, Lily – James disse, cauteloso, para depois virar-se para mim. – Merlin, Sirius! Você está com Marlene desde quando? Segundo ano?

- Ela me persegue – zombei, apesar de estar corando um pouco.

- E por quê? – Lily perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, não é minha culpa ser perfeito – eu disse, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e continuar me encarando, esperando por uma melhor explicação. – Hum... ela foi a primeira menina com quem eu fiquei. E eu o primeiro dela. Acho que ela pensa que isso nos faz ter uma conexão eterna ou algo assim.

No mesmo instante Lily desatou num riso histérico.

- Ah, Merlin! – ela arquejou por ar. – Marlene McKinnon foi a sua primeira? Céus, ela é uma piranha, Sirius!

- Até a nossa primeira vez, não – eu disse sarcasticamente. – Além do mais, ela é gostosa. E não é tão chata assim.

-Não é tão chata assim? – Lily perguntou, num tom irônico. – Aquela garota é um inferno, Sirius! Todo o grupinho, na verdade. Eu divido o dormitório com elas desde o primeiro ano e posso dizer que elas são insuportáveis.

- Nisso eu concordo com a Lily – Remus disse. – Contando os poucos minutos da minha vida que eu já falei com Olivia, posso dizer que ela não tem o mínimo na cabeça necessário para manter uma conversa inteira.

Lily assentiu, feliz por ter alguém concordando com ela.

- Emmeline é a mesma coisa – James acrescentou imediatamente, obviamente querendo agradar a ruiva.

- Bom, elas todas são gostosas, e eu quero manter a boa fama dos Marotos - eu disse, ainda rindo, sobrepondo o "e de maneira alguma eu daria bola para elas", vindo de James.

- Claro - Lily resmungou, revirando os olhos mais uma vez. - Mas e aí, estão afim de jogar Snap Explosivo? - Todos concordamos, então nos reunimos no chão e Lily começou a distribuir as cartas.

* * *

Como ninguém mais resolveu nos interromper - nem mesmo as amigas de Lily haviam ido em nossa cabine para levá-la para longe -, pude seguir viagem em paz e sem dores de cabeça. Depois de várias partidas seguidas de Snap Explosivo - que eu e James sempre ganhávamos -, começou a faltar assunto e agora quem entrasse na cabine encontraria Peter adormecido - ele dormira mais ou menos durante a décima segunda partida -, Remus concentrado em sua leitura, James e Lily conversando baixinho e eu olhando a paisagem pela janela.

Já fazia algum tempo que começara a chover; o cenário cinzento da periferia de Londres havia sumido de vista e pela janela só se via dezenas de quilômetros de campos floridos em extensão. Eu estava quase adormecendo, os olhos pesados, ouvindo o barulho da chuva e Remus cantarolar alguma canção quando três batidas seguidas quebraram o silêncio.

_Toc toc toc._

_- _Que droga é essa? - eu grunhi.

- É só uma coruja, Sirius, pode voltar a dormir - Lily disse, com o cenho franzido, enquanto abria a janela e deixava o animal entrar.

A coruja preta foi direto para o colo de Lily, encarando-a com uma expressão estranhamente séria e erguendo a pata direita, onde havia uma carta presa com barbante. Eu, James e Remus observamos Lily abrir o envelope com cuidado e ler seu conteúdo, a testa franzindo-se cada vez mais.

- De quem é? - James perguntou, sem conseguir mais conter a curiosidade.

Lily pareceu ter sido despertada. Sobressaltou-se levemente e ergueu os olhos meio arregalados para James, como se tivesse acabado de se tocar que ainda estava no compartimento do trem.

- Er... não tem remetente - ela disse, soando aérea. Todos nós soubemos no mesmo instante que era mentira, mas ninguém a questionou. Lily anotou algo num papel, guardou-o no mesmo envelope em que a primeira carta viera e enviou-a de volta pela mesma coruja, que saiu voando pela janela afora. Novamente, ninguém comentou nada.

Após a interrupção não consegui voltar a dormir, então todos nós - menos Peter - começamos a conversar sobre como seria o ano letivo, apesar de Lily continuar distraída.

A viagem prolongou-se por mais uma meia hora, aproximadamente. Quando o trem parou num solavanco, nos levantamos, acordamos Peter e deixamos o trem, desembarcando na estação de Hogsmeade. Havia fumaça por todo lado, dificultando o caminho que devíamos tomar para chegar até onde as carruagens que nos levavam ao castelo nos esperavam. Quando finalmente encontramos um carro livre, duas silhuetas apareceram de repente por entre a névoa e num instante seguinte Dorcas Meadowes e Alice Cooper estavam sobre Lily, gritando.

- Até que enfim! - gritou Dorcas, abraçando-a pelo lado direito. - Você nunca mais vai passar a viagem longe da gente, entendeu bem?

- Apoiada! - berrou Alice, agarrando Lily pelo outro lado. - A viagem foi uma droga sem você, Lils.

- Ok, gente - Lily disse, rindo, tentando se desvencilhar das amigas. - Também senti saudades.

- Óbvio que sim - Dorcas jogou o cabelo castanho para o lado, abrindo um sorriso deslumbrante. - Ah, oi, meninos! Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo sim, Dorcas, e contigo? - eu disse, enquanto a abraçava.

- Tudo ótimo! Agora ainda melhor, já que estamos voltando para Hogwarts.

- Verdade - Alice disse, enquanto cumprimentava a mim e aos outros Marotos. - Eu não aguentava passar o dia todo em casa sem fazer nada.

- A conversa está ótima, mas eu estou morrendo de fome, então todos para dentro do carro e vamos pro castelo! - Peter gritou, empurrando todos para dentro de uma só carruagem, que com certeza não era grande o bastante, já que eu quase morri enquanto era compactado entre os corpos de Remus, Alice e Dorcas.

* * *

Hogwarts tinha tudo o que qualquer adolescente poderia querer de uma escola. Era grande, cheia de lugares para se agarrar, jardins enormes, professores bons, garotas gatas etc. Mas nada, nada mesmo, poderia ser comparado ao banquete de entrada. Todos os mais magníficos e inimagináveis pratos seriam encontrados ali, para o deleite dos alunos. E ali estávamos todos nós, sentados na mesa da Grifinória, aproveitando mais um banquete daqueles, logo após mais um dos discursos de Dumbledore e outra seleção de casas dos alunos novos.

Dorcas narrava agora suas aventuras na Ásia com a família durante as férias quando eu percebi que Lily continuava etérea, e sua comida, intacta. Acho que James também notara, pois a encarava com uma expressão preocupada. Certo, eu tinha de falar com ela após o jantar.

- Bom, acho que já está na hora de vocês irem para cama, amanhã será um dia cheio - Dumbledore disse, mal eu acabara de pensar. – Espero que aproveitem o que Hogwarts tem a dar a vocês, desejo a todos um bom ano letivo. Sigam os seus monitores e vão direto para seus dormitórios, obrigado.

No mesmo instante todos se levantaram e começaram a se dirigir para fora do salão, os alunos da Grifinória andando em grupos que seguiam Lily e Remus e um casal de Monitores-chefe. Quando todos estavam distraídos, já no fim do percurso, puxei Lily pelo pulso e levei-a à uma sala vazia, fechando a porta logo em seguida e acendendo as luzes.

- O que você está fazendo? Preciso levar as crianças! E se nos acharem aqui depois da hora de recolher vamos ter sérios problemas - Lily disse, me olhando com irritação.

- Claro que não, você é Monitora, esqueceu? - eu revirei os olhos, apontando para o distintivo com um grande "M" bordado, posicionado sobre seu peito.

- Ah, é - ela murmurou. - Enfim, o que você quer?

- Saber o que aconteceu - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, se fazendo de desentendida. - Qual é, você está esquisita desde que recebeu aquela carta no trem.

Lily deixou escapar um suspiro pesado. Ela arrastou os pés até a parede próxima e se sentou no chão, e eu prontamente me sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu recebi essa carta - ela quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado e puxou um envelope de dentro do bolso. - É de uma amiga antiga... Eu não a vejo há anos, ela estuda em Beauxbatons e...

- A escola de patricinhas ricas? - eu cortei-a e ela me lançou um olhar aterrorizante. - Espera, ela é bruxa? Como você a conheceu se você é nascida trouxa?

- Do mesmo jeito que conheci Snape, mesma vizinhança - Lily disse friamente, e eu resolvi calar a boca. - Enfim, ela me mandou isso e... eu fiquei preocupada.

- Posso ler? - perguntei, hesitante, com medo de que ela me mandasse outro daqueles olhares assassinos.

- Aqui - ela tirou uma folha de papel de dentro da capa e me entregou. - Pode ler.

Peguei o papel e o avaliei. A letra estava escrita em garranchos e o papel estava meio amassado e molhado. Havia apenas uma linha, que dizia:

_Lily, muitas coisas aconteceram. Acabei de fugir de casa e não sei o que fazer. Me ajude.  
Julia_

- Certo... - eu murmurei, meio desorientado. - Então ela fugiu de casa?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Não faço a menor ideia - Lily gemeu, soando desesperada. - Eu não sei onde ela está, ou como está! - ela suspirou mais uma vez e recostou a cabeça no meu peito.

- Por que está tão preocupada? Nada de mais pode acontecer, ela só fugiu de casa – eu tentei consolá-la, apesar de saber por experiência própria que as coisas não eram assim tão simples.

- Não é só isso... - ela disse baixinho, num tom que dizia que não explicaria, pelo menos não agora. - Julia também não é a pessoa mais coordenada que eu conheço. Não seria muito difícil ela se machucar ou se meter em problemas, ainda mais agora que está sozinha. Eu só queria poder encontrar com ela e... saber se ela está bem - ela fungou. Oh, droga, ela estava prestes a chorar. Eu nunca sei como consolar pessoas chorando. Na verdade, eu não sei como consolar ninguém, independente de estarem chorando ou não.

- Ok... - eu tinha que arranjar alguma coisa para falar logo. - O que você respondeu a ela?

- Disse que ela deveria falar com o Dumbledore. Saber se poderia vir estudar aqui, já que com certeza ela não vai voltar para Beauxbatons.

- Bom, já é um começo. Fique calma, Lily, vai dar tudo certo. Amanhã nós falaremos com Dumbledore, ok? Tudo vai dar certo.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela me abraçou forte. No mesmo instante a porta da sala foi aberta e James nos encarou, parecendo confuso.

- Lily! E... Sirius?

- James! - eu e Lily exclamou juntos, nos soltando rapidamente.

- O que vocês estavam... fazendo? - ele perguntou, parecendo desconfiado.

- Só conversando - Lily disse com uma risada nervosa, coçando a cabeça.

- _Conversando?_ - James perguntou, sem acreditar.

- É, cara. Vamos para a sala comunal, então? - eu disse rapidamente, empurrando os dois para fora da sala, querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível. - Dorcas e Alice devem estar preocupadas com você, Lils, é melhor você ir falar com elas.

- É verdade - Lily disse, sorrindo distraidamente e avançando na nossa frente.

- Então - James me olhou, sério. Engoli à seco. - Vai se explicar?

- Ela só estava desabafando - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Verdade, cara. Nada grande, mas acho que ela está melhor.

Nós dois encaramos as costas Lily, que já distante de nós a esse ponto. Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto e parecia bem mais leve. Sorri: pelo menos eu conseguira ajudá-la.

Voltei a olhar para James; ele continuava a observar Lily, sorrindo apaixonadamente e com olhos brilhando de um modo esquisito.

Aquele ia ser um ano bem longo, aparentemente.


	3. Hipotermia Congela até a Alma

**Capítulo III**

**Julia Hunter**

**Hipotermia congela até a alma**

Alguém poderia me dizer de onde foi que eu tirei a ideia lesada de fugir de casa sem nenhum plano formado e sair mundo afora, saltitante, como se fosse a Branca de Neve? Eu sou uma idiota, eu sei.

Ok, a chuva tinha parecido legal no momento em que eu deixei a Mansão Hunter, e molhar os pés num lago qualquer também tinha parecido divertido. Até mesmo mergulhar da cintura para baixo tinha parecido racional! Mas agora, enquanto eu me contorcia de frio e tentava não morrer de hipotermia, não era nada legal. Eu realmente devia parar de fazer coisas por impulso.

Logo no momento em que eu percebi que aquela chuva iria me atrapalhar mais do que lavar a minha alma – o que eu havia pensado que faria, quando ainda estava me sentindo feliz e filosófica: emoções pós-fuga –, corri para uma gruta próxima e tentei me aquecer, utilizando as roupas secas de dentro da mala. Após uns dez minutos, uma coruja negra especialmente séria entrou na gruta e ficou me observando.

- Oi – consegui murmurar, apesar de ter soado como um gemido de dor.

- Piu – ela fez.

- Você quer ser a minha coruja? Eu nunca tive uma coruja.

Ela apenas piou de volta.

- Tomo isso como um sim. Vou te chamar de Pixie. Sempre quis ter um animal de estimação chamado Pixie.

E ela piou novamente.

- Você é demais, Pixie.

Resolvi que ela seria minha melhor amiga temporária. Talvez o frio estivesse me levando a fazer essas coisas.

Agora já estava escurecendo, era provavelmente por volta de umas seis ou sete horas. A temperatura havia caído consideravelmente e eu estava enfurnada na maldita gruta. Vários pensamentos cortavam a minha cabeça semi-congelada. Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa a respeito da minha vida, encontrar um lugar para ficar e, apesar de ter uma grande reserva de galeões, alguma hora eles teriam de acabar, então além de tudo eu ainda tinha de arranjar uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro. Mas a primeira coisa que eu tinha de fazer era falar com alguém.

E a única pessoa que eu tinha era Lily.

Abri o malão com pressa e, após procurar muito e fazer uma bagunça colossal com as roupas – o que deixou Pixie nervosa –, encontrei uma folha de papel parcialmente amassada e rasgada no fundo de um compartimento. Bem, teria de servir. Comecei a escrever. Minhas mãos tremiam de frio. Não consegui escrever muito mais que uma linha. Teria de servir também. Com cuidado, amarrei o envelope com a carta numa das pernas de Pixie com o auxílio de um barbante.

- Por favor, leve esta carta à Lily Evans e depois volte, ok? – Acariciei sua cabeça e acho que ela entendeu. Ou isso ou eu estava mesmo endoidando. De qualquer modo; como uma boa coruja, ela levantou vôo e eu me deixei relaxar, encostando a cabeça na pedra da parede da gruta.

* * *

Uma, uma hora e meia havia se passado? Algo assim. Pixie estava demorando demais para trazer a resposta de Lily. Pelo o que eu me lembrava, aquele dia era primeiro de setembro. Lily deveria estar indo para Hogwarts, e os trilhos do trem não passavam muito longe da minha casa. Comecei a cantarolar músicas natalinas para tentar descontrair. Não funcionou muito. Peguei um saco de salgadinhos de dentro da mala. Comer me relaxava. Quando eu estava começando a achar que iria entrar em colapso pelo frio e pelo nervosismo, Pixie surgiu na entrada da gruta e eu pude soltar um suspiro de alívio.

- Até que enfim – resmunguei, puxando-a pela perna e pegando o envelope. No mesmo instante, a coruja me lançou um olhar de censura e bicou meu dedo. – Ai! Qual o seu problema? Coruja má.

Pois é. Eu estava falando com uma coruja. Acho que era o frio e o sono misturados. Encarei Pixie. O que corujas querem? Ah, sim, comida. Como os bebês. Acho que esqueci de que ela também era um ser vivo. Peguei um punhado de salgadinhos e dei-os para ela. Pixie pareceu momentaneamente feliz e engoliu-os com gosto. Voltei minha atenção à carta. A letra caprichada – que refletia a personalidade de Lily –, me dizia:

_Você está me deixando preocupada. Onde está? Espero que esteja bem. Eu não tenho ideia do que te dizer. Tem algum lugar para ir? Algum apartamento, casa de amigos, parentes? Sei que não vai querer voltar para Beauxbatons. Contate Dumbledore e peça-o ajuda, ele sempre o faz. Se alimente direito e cuide-se direito. _

_Beijos, Lily._

Lembrei-me de como Lily sempre sabia o que fazer, e sempre era o certo. Arranjei outro pedaço de papel e escrevi uma carta para Dumbledore. Em seguida, segui o mesmo procedimento que havia feito antes com a carta de Lily e, minutos depois, Pixie já voava, levando a carta à Dumbledore – após me lançar um olhar feio, provavelmente por estar cansada e eu estar forçando-a a cumprir outro serviço – e sumindo entre a escuridão da floresta.

Encostei a cabeça na pedra. Tinha voltado a tremer. Me contorci, tentando fazer o tecido das roupas cobrir cada pedaço de pele exposta. O vento soprava, diminuindo ainda mais a sensação térmica. Senti que morreria em pouco tempo. Senti que até a minha alma estava congelada, que nunca mais sorriria, nunca mais sentiria calor ou sequer amor. A sensação era de morte. Com raiva, pensei que tudo aquilo era culpa dos meus pais, culpa das regras da nobreza e do fardo que o sangue azul trazia consigo. Ali, naquele instante, decidi que nunca mais seria induzida a pensar como meus designados superiores queriam que eu fizesse, que nunca mais abriria espaço para pessoas.

Decidi que, a partir daquele momento, seria fria como nunca havia sido. Lily seria a única pessoa a ter acesso a qualquer sentimento meu. Paixão soava agora como algo estúpido e infantil. Amor, mais tolo ainda. Seria fria e nada mais.

Fechei os olhos, me concedendo últimos momentos de sensibilidade. Pensei na reação de Dumbledore ao ler a carta; pensei em toda a minha história com Regulus e sobre nossos sentimentos; pensei na vida de Lily em todo aquele meio tempo em que não a vi, e que mantivemos contato apenas por cartas, e se eu não estaria atrapalhando-a. E, por fim, pensei em Sirius Black. Me veio à mente a imagem da criança sorridente e feliz de apenas nove anos, e tive de me perguntar se ele continuaria a ser assim ou teria se tornado uma pessoa amarga e retraída, como eu. Apesar de não ter contato com ele, torci com todas as minhas emoções para que ele continuasse como a lembrança que tinha dele.

Esvanecida em pensamentos e sonhos obscuros, adormeci.

* * *

"_Ai!"_ foi o primeiro pensamento do dia. Algo machucava minha orelha esquerda, e esta pulsava. Abri os olhos grudados de remela e encontrei uma coruja negra a um palmo do meu rosto, me olhando nos olhos e mordendo minha orelha enquanto esgoelava sua garganta, piando.

- Sai, Pixie - grunhi, a voz rouca, afastando a coruja com as mãos. Contudo, ela continuou piando e bicando toda a pele a seu alcance. - Coruja doida. O que foi?

Pixie deu alguns pulinhos e alcançou um envelope amarelado lançado num canto. Ao reconhecer o selo com o brasão de Hogwarts, despertei imediatamente.

- Droga, é a carta de Dumbledore - levantei num pulo e corri para pegar a carta. Abri o envelope com violência e o li com uma rapidez extraordinária.

_Cara Julia,_

_Devo dizer que fiquei intrigado com sua carta. Primeiramente, não questionarei suas razões para sair de casa, acredito que isso é de sua total escolha; segundo, fique sabendo que desde que nasceu tem uma vaga nesta escola à sua espera, e que Hogwarts sempre a acolherá de braços abertos. Sua amiga e nossa aluna, Lily Evans, esteve aqui para me deixar a par de alguns detalhes a mais sobre a senhorita, portanto não se preocupe, pois tudo está preparado para sua chegada um pouco atrasada por aqui. Por fim, fiquei encarregado de informar-lhe sobre a ida de um Auror designado a trabalhar com acontecimentos envolvendo menores de idade até o local onde você encontra-se, para levá-la às compras de seu material escolar e depois trazê-la à salvo até Hogwarts. Segue por aqui, também, a lista do material._

_Todos esperamos que esteja bem._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Procurei pelo envelope novamente e encontrei outro maço de papeis, contendo uma caligrafia diferente, que dizia:

___ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

___2 de Setembro de 1976_

___Encaminhado à Julia Hunter, 6ª série_

_Livros:_  
_- Livro padrão de feitiços (6ª série) de Miranda Goshwk_  
_- Feitiços para todos; Azarações e Contra-feitiços (2);de Charlotte Walker_  
_- Estudos avançados de Poções,de Jess Shiklowask_  
_- Transfiguração de pessoas;de Maia Hastings_  
_- Aplicando Runas Antigas; de Halley Wenks_  
_- Raças Mágicas;Lendas & Histórias; de Klaus Lion_  
_- Aparatação; Pequeno guia para os jovens de 17;_

_Roupas:_  
_- 3 Chapéu pontudo simples_  
_- 3 Suéter (simples ou colorida)_  
_- 2 Camisas_  
_- 1 Sapato_  
_- 2 Gravatas_  
_- 5 Vestes Simples_

_Materiais:_  
_- 1 Varinha_  
_- 200 Pergaminhos_  
_- 9 Penas_  
_- 1 Telescópio_  
_- 1 Balança de Latão_  
_- 1 Kit de Frascos_  
_- 1 Caldeirão Estanho, tamanho padrão 2_  
_- 1 Bola de Cristal tam. pequeno_

Reli as cartas uma, duas, três vezes, até decorar. Não contive o sorriso enorme que se abriu, e deixei meu corpo relaxar e sentir a calmante paz que aquelas palavras traziam.

- Finalmente as coisas estão dando certo - murmurei para mim mesma, feliz.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei acariciando a cabeça de Pixie e cantarolando melodias aleatórias. Já dormia novamente, quando uma voz me chamou das profundezas da paz, de volta ao mundo real.

- Olá? Tem alguém por aqui? - falava uma voz aguda, porém masculina. - Maldição, devem ter me dado a localização errada... Ah! Você está aqui! Srta. Hunter? Você está viva?

De repente a voz se tornou algo material, pois dedos começaram a me cutucar bem na região das costelas. Sentindo cócegas, me contorci, rindo e grunhindo.

- Me... solta... cócegas! - exclamei, subitamente despertada. - Ah... Olá. Você me acordou.

- Oh. Sinto muito, Srta. Hunter, não quis surpreendê-la.

- Ahn... Sem problemas. O senhor deve ser o auror, certo? Dumbledore falou que viria.

- Sim, sou eu. Austin Crawford, a seu dispor, Srta. Hunter - ele apresentou-se, oferecendo a mão que eu prontamente apertei.

- Muito prazer, senhor. Sou Julia Hunter, mas é claro que pode me chamar apenas por Julia – eu disse logo em seguida, repetindo o que havia aprendido com minha mãe e professoras designadas a ensinar-me boas maneiras, soando estranhamente formal.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita. Bem, diga-me onde estão suas coisas para que possamos arrumá-las, partindo o mais rápido possível.

- Não trouxe muito, mas está tudo ali – informei-o, apontando para o amontoado de roupas e livros, num canto da gruta.

No mesmo instante, Crawford começou a ordenar minha bagagem, enquanto eu tentava dar um jeito no meu cabelo, que provavelmente estava num estado lastimável, após passar por chuva, frio e umidade, sem ser escovado uma vez sequer. Para falar a verdade, eu devia estar toda com uma aparência deplorável.

Ao que me levantava e espreguiçava, notei melhor o auror. Era um homem corpulento e, apesar de possuir uma estatura alta, andava curvado; tinha cabelos castanhos e, escondidos atrás de grossas lentes de óculos de armação preta, havia olhos da mesma cor, que não exalavam nenhum sinal de diversão. Percebi naquele mesmo momento que as próximas horas com Austin Crawford seriam um puro tédio.

Suspirei e andei na direção do auror, que agora acabava de trancar a mala.

- Tudo pronto, senhorita? – ele perguntou; ao que assenti, irritada com a formalidade. – Então, dê-me seu braço – arquei as sobrancelhas, confusa. – Iremos aparatar no Caldeirão Furado.

Peguei a gaiola de Pixie com a mão direita e envolvi o outro braço com o do auror, e senti que algo me fisgava na região do ventre. De um instante para o outro tudo girava, e ao nosso redor só havia escuridão. Respirar era uma tarefa impossível, como se estivesse debaixo d'água, e um algo zumbia insistentemente em meus ouvidos. Então, tão repentino quanto começara, tudo parou. Meus pés bateram em algo sólido e tive de fazer força para meus joelhos não cederem de encontro ao chão – acabávamos de aparatar.

Quando a tontura começou a anuviar-se e Pixie parou de piar, encarei o espaço em que nos encontrávamos. Era um pub de cheiro fétido e aparência imunda e sórdida, onde bruxos de figura sinistra ocupavam cadeiras de madeira, bebendo e conversando.

- Podemos prosseguir? – Crawford disse, encaminhando-se para um muro localizado nos fundos do estabelecimento.

O homem posicionou a varinha sobre uma lata de lixo, moveu-a três tijolos para cima e em seguida dois para o lado, batendo no tijolo final. Instantaneamente, um buraco começou a se abrir no meio do muro e, em instantes, se havia aberto um caminho para uma rua repleta de lojas e butiques de todos os gêneros, oferecendo em suas vitrines desde livros e ingredientes para poções até equipamentos de Quadribol e relíquias mágicas.

- Seja bem-vinda ao Beco Diagonal, Srta. Hunter – disse Crawford, apesar de apresentações não serem necessárias.

Óbvio que eu conhecia o Beco Diagonal. Como qualquer outro bruxo europeu que se preze, eu já havia ido até lá, por mais que tivesse sido uma vez apenas, quando fora fazer minhas compras escolares para meu primeiro ano em Beauxbatons, aos onze anos. Nos anos seguintes, fui dispensada de fazê-lo, e elfos domésticos foram enviados em meu lugar. A lembrança disso fez meu sangue ferver, e a feliz sensação de liberdade me encheu novamente, fazendo-me sentir ainda mais determinada a seguir com tudo aquilo.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntei, tão ansiosa para fazer compras quanto estava aos onze anos.

- Pretendo começar pelos livros.

Puxei a bolsa pesada de galeões do bolso, e Crawford ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Não precisa utilizar suas reservas. O Ministério tem fundos guardados para menores de idade na mesma situação que você.

Suspirei e sorri, aliviada. Tinha medo de gastar tudo o que tinha comprando livros, e não ter como me sustentar mais tarde.

- Vamos logo, temos que nos apressar - ele disse, com o mesmo tom tedioso que usava em todas as suas falas.

E assim seguimos para a livraria.

Após um pouco mais de meia hora, todos os livros listados haviam sido comprados, e jaziam guardados dentro da mala cada vez mais estufada. Eu já bocejava: a companhia de Crawford não era das mais divertidas, por assim dizer, e a tarefa de fazer compras – coisa que eu já não apreciava fazer – tornara-se algo especialmente maçante. Até mesmo Pixie parecia aborrecida.

De qualquer modo, nos dirigíamos agora à loja Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões, visto que eu já possuía os outros materiais de anos anteriores, como a varinha e o caldeirão, por exemplo. A loja de Madame Malkin, uma senhora simpática e gorducha, tinha quase todo o seu interior ocupado por cabides e mais cabides de robes e vestes bruxas.

- Acho que não terei muita utilidade por aqui – meu auror observou. – Enquanto você escolhe o que levará, esperarei lá fora, certo?

- Sem problemas – eu disse, aérea, já tocando e estudando alguns tecidos com as mãos.

Mal Crawford bateu a porta do estabelecimento, levando minha mala e a gaiola de Pixie, Madame Malkin apareceu ao meu lado, medindo-me e se prontificando a trazer algumas peças de roupa. Ela subiu por uma escadinha localizada nos fundos e aguardei em silêncio.

Passados um ou dois minutos, a porta da loja abriu novamente, fazendo um sininho tocar. Curiosa, estranhando o auror ter voltado em tão pouco tempo, virei-me para a porta. Então, todos os meus músculos enrijeceram e eu fiquei paralisada, incapaz de me mover, ao constatar que não era Crawford quem entrara na loja, mas sim, Walburga Black.

- Walburga...? – exclamei, desconcertada. Então pigarreei, na tentativa de me recompor. – Sra. Black, o que faz aqui?

- Ah, Julia Hunter – ela disse, os olhos e a voz frios como gelo. – Vim fazer compras, não é óbvio?

- Eu... Ah... Certo – embolei-me, constrangida.

- Onde está Madame Malkin? – ela perguntou, em um tom de voz assustador.

- Subiu para buscar algumas roupas.

Walburga assentiu e caminhou elegantemente até o balcão, apoiando-se nele. Afofou o cabelo grisalho enquanto me encarava dos pés à cabeça, observando minhas roupas trouxas com atenção. Engoli à seco. Pelas barbas de Merlin, pensei, por que Madame Malkin estava demorando tanto?

- Percebo que sua decisão de fugir é definitiva – ela constatou.

- Sim, senhora - minha voz quase não saiu. Sentia-me minimizada, despreparada para ter aquela conversa tão cedo, principalmente com aquela mulher.

- Creio que tenha consciência do quão perturbado meu filho ficou após sua partida – ela prosseguiu, a voz cada vez mais cortante. Senti que meu coração congelou a tal ponto que se partiu em vários pedaços. – Nós todos tínhamos esperanças de que você era uma garota certa e respeitável. Sua família também ficou arrasada, todo o mundo mágico está falando de você e do desastre do casamento. Espero que pelo menos tenha a decência de sentir-se constrangida pelo o que causou.

- Não sinto-me constrangida e não vejo por que fazê-lo. Fiz o que era o certo.

- Menina insolente. Não fique achando que é uma benfeitora, quando tudo o que fez não passou de pura irresponsabilidade. Sabe muito bem que o certo seria casar-se com Regulus e dar continuação à pureza de nossas famílias. Eu achava que era uma garota com os ideais corretos, mas agora vejo que é igual ao meu outro filho.

- Tomo isso como um elogio – rebati orgulhosamente. Tremia, tomada por uma fúria terrível.

- Não vejo por quê. Sirius é um tolo. Mas, sim, noto que vocês dois são iguais. Provavelmente se unirão em Hogwarts e formarão um time de traidores de sangue.

- Cale a boca! – Vermelha de cólera, finalmente me descontrolei. – A senhora ouve o que fala? Sirius é seu filho! Você, Walburga, não sabe de nada! É uma aristocrata ignorante e repulsiva e vai morrer assim! Eu tenho nojo de todos vocês!

Meu peito subia e descia, em decorrência da respiração dificultada. Walburga Black me olhava com uma expressão cômica, os olhos esbugalhados, a boca entreaberta e a face corada. Sem cortar o contato visual, continuamos a nos encarar, numa briga silenciosa.

- Julia, querida, eu encontrei algumas peças que acho que vai gostar e... – Madame Malkin vinha descendo a escada, carregando uma pilha imensa de roupas que mal a permitia enxergar. – Oh! Sra. Black, não ouvi o sino tocar, a senhora... – a dona da loja enfim pareceu perceber a tensão no ambiente e fitou as duas, intrigada. – Está tudo certo por aqui?

- Claro que sim – Black recompôs-se primeiro, colocando o cabelo em ordem e alisando as vestes. – Vejo que está com uma cliente, Malkin. Voltarei mais tarde.

E tratou de sair rapidamente, batendo a porta atrás de si. Madame Malkin, um pouco hesitante e com um olhar aquisitivo, entregou-me a pilha de roupas, e segui direto para o trocador.

Após experimentar robes de aula, pijamas e roupas de gala, selecionei os que serviram melhor e paguei com um punhado de galeões. Depois, deixei a loja em passos longos e a cabeça abaixada.

- Pronta? – perguntou Crawford, do lado de fora, ao me ver saindo.

- Sim – disse simplesmente, com medo de não conseguir conter mais as lágrimas de rancor que haviam se formado no canto dos olhos.

- Então vamos para Hogwarts – ele disse, sem entusiasmo algum.

Me concedi sorrir. Em poucas horas, sentia, estaria em meu verdadeiro lugar.

* * *

A jornada até Hogwarts foi longa.

O grande expresso vermelho - sinistramente vazio - soltava fumaça e apitava. A locomotiva havia deixado a estação de King's Cross quando o sol brilhava forte; agora, após tantas horas de viagem, o sol já se punha, o céu começava a escurecer e a luminosidade era de um curioso tom avermelhado. Tudo o que se via pela janela de minha cabine era pasto, com algumas montanhas esverdeadas ocupando o horizonte.

Imaginando que chegaríamos em questão de poucos minutos, procurei um uniforme dentro da mala e - constatando que a cortina cobria a janela da porta - troquei as vestes trouxas por robes escolares. Como eu ainda não havia sido selecionada para nenhuma casa, a gravata permanecia solidamente preta, e o distintivo bordado sobre o peito ilustrava o brasão de Hogwarts, no lugar do brasão de minha respectiva casa.

Depois que fechei a mala e me sentei para calçar os sapatos negros do uniforme, constatei que minhas pernas estavam dormentes, minhas costas doloridas e minha cabeça latejava. Além disso, minha barriga roncava. Os bancos eram envolvidos em couro e bem-cuidados, mas ainda assim, duros. Comida havia sido servida, é claro, durante o período em que eu passei ali, mas alguns bolinhos e chocolates não foram suficientes para encher minha barriga - principalmente porque eu não comera praticamente nada o dia inteiro.

A jornada até Hogwarts foi, além de longa, desagradável.

Especialmente quando seu companheiro de viagem é um velho apático e monótono que passa cada minuto do trajeto dormindo profundamente na cabine ao lado.

Especialmente quando se está acostumado com as carruagens voadoras que levavam os alunos à Beauxbatons, com seus confortáveis bancos forrados com espuma e detalhes em ouro.

De qualquer modo, eu ainda achava o expresso mais agradável do que toda aquela frescura promovida por Beauxbatons.

Continuei observando a paisagem homogênea por alguns minutos, até que ouvi alguém bater na porta da cabine.

- Está aberta - eu disse.

A porta foi aberta e Austin Crawford, meu querido companheiro auror, apareceu sob o batente.

- Vamos chegar em questão de minutos, senhorita. É bom ir se preparando.

Assenti e ele deixou a cabine novamente. Voltei a olhar para a janela e levei um susto.

De repente, a imagem de Hogwarts surgiu em meio à todo aquele matagal e estrada de ferro. O castelo, em toda a sua exuberância, era sensacional. Eu havia imaginado que seria algo no estilo de Beauxbatons, mas Hogwarts era vezes melhor que minha antiga escola.

Não, pois aquilo não era um palácio digno de filmes fúteis de princesa, aquilo era um castelo de verdade. A arquitetura, como pude observar, era obviamente gótica. Praticamente uma fortaleza, Hogwarts possuía diversas torres, janelas enormes, detalhes magníficos e exalava imperiosidade. Observando-o, meu queixo caiu. E a partir daquele momento eu tive certeza absoluta que gostaria dali.

Depois que a visão de Hogwarts foi concebida, o trem foi reduzindo mais e mais sua velocidade, até parar, por fim, com um tranco, fazendo fumaça subir pelos seus lados. Saí do trem junto de Crawford, e desembarcamos na plataforma de Hogsmeade, uma vilarejo bruxo localizado próximo da escola, onde uma carruagem já nos esperava.

- A partir daqui você vai sozinha - Crawford disse. _Já não era sem tempo. _- A carruagem vai te levar até Hogwarts. Lá, alguém estará lhe esperando.

- Certo. Então tchau.

Sem nem esperar ele retribuir o adeus, pulei para dentro da carruagem com a mala em uma mão e a gaiola de Pixie na outra, e o veículo começou a se mover no mesmo instante. Nem pensei em olhar para trás.

A carruagem, que aparentemente não precisava ser puxada por nenhum cavalo, deslocou-se por uma estradinha de terra; chacoalhou-se por alguns minutos até parar, de súbito, em frente a um portão de ferro, ladeado por estátuas de javalis alados. Em frente ao portão, uma mulher de meia idade aguardava.

Saltei do carro, trazendo a bagagem junto, e dei os poucos passos necessários para chegar até a mulher.

- Olá, sou Julia Hunter - falei.

- Prazer, srta. Hunter - a mulher disse, num tom de voz grave. Algo nela me fazia querer respeitá-la. - Sou Minerva McGonagoll, vice-diretora e professora de Hogwarts.

- É um prazer.

- Espero que tenha feito boa viagem. Agora entre logo, para que possamos selecioná-la para sua casa à tempo de não perder o jantar.

Ela fez um floreio com a varinha e os altos portões de ferro se abriram para fora. Hogwarts se posicionava bem à frente, num caminho reto que cortava o jardim. O castelo pareceu maior a cada passo que eu dava; a enorme mala fez um estrondo à medida que era arrastada e Pixie permaneceu calada, como se admirasse a construção, por todo o percurso que caminhei atrás de McGonagoll.

Meu coração palpitava e eu respirava rápido, em ansiedade. Lily, Regulus... Todos estariam lá dentro e eu os encontraria cedo ou tarde. Imaginei, nervosa, como a escola me receberia - bem, mal, com desconfiança? Estremeci, assustada com a proporção da situação. Nunca fui confiante em relação à pessoas.

_Seja fria,_ repeti mentalmente, _faça com que ninguém queira te prejudicar e não se abra para ninguém. Seja fria._

Fria... A lembrança do frio que senti na caverna, uma noite antes, quase me fez parar de andar. Não queria nunca mais sentir tanto frio, me sentir tão sozinha... Mas também não queria ser magoada e tratada mal como acontecera quando abrira espaço para isso, com minha família. E, portanto, teria de ser fria. Tão fria quanto Walburga Black, se possível, mas não má ou cruel.

Continuei repetindo isso para mim mesma, até que McGonagoll finalmente parou e abriu os portões majestosos do castelo, permitindo que eu entrasse em Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Hesitei antes de dar o primeiro passo para a mais nova etapa da minha vida.

_Seja fria._


	4. Dissimulados

**Capítulo III**

**Sirius Black**

**Dissimulados**

- Sai logo desse banheiro, Padfoot! – gritava Remus ao mesmo que esmurrava a porta. Ri baixinho e, demorando o máximo possível, destranquei a porta.

Remus, James e Peter se encontravam do lado de fora, encostados na parede do nosso quarto, todos expressando estar cansados e emburrados. Encarei-os sorrindo abertamente: por ter jogado um balde d'água em mim para me fazer acordar o mínimo que eles mereciam era esperar mais de meia hora por mim.

- Precisava demorar tanto tempo? – Remus continuou reclamando enquanto eu tratava de me calçar. – Quase cinquenta minutos preso num banheiro só para pentear a porcaria do cabelo! Você só pode estar brincando!

- As garotas gostam – eu disse, balançando o cabelo para o lado, e ele me lançou um olhar assassino. – Não, na verdade, eu só me sequei e troquei de roupa, ainda falta pentear o cabelo, escovar os dentes e verificar se está tudo perfeito, não que eu duvide disso – brinquei, e ele pareceu me fuzilar ainda mais. – Qual é, Moony, quem mandou me molhar?

- Você não iria acordar de jeito nenhum, Pads – James disse risonho.

- De qualquer maneira – desconversei –, agora vão ter de esperar. Tente relaxar, Moony, ainda faltam alguns dias para a lua cheia – pisquei um olho e terminei de amarrar um cadarço.

- Não é isso – Remus resmungou. – Só não quero chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula.

- Remus? – o encarei seriamente e ele me encarou de volta, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não fala mais nada.

Pouco tempo depois estávamos os quatro marotos descendo pela escada que levava do dormitório dos meninos para a sala comunal da Grifinória. O cômodo, dividido entre dourado e vermelho, era decorado com poltronas, sofás e mesinhas confortáveis, além de quadros e uma lareira aconchegante, que era deixada sempre ligada, à noite.

Mal havíamos chegado ao salão, já havia um grupo de meninas cochichando e rindo em nossa direção, nos encarando nada discretamente. Wormtail pareceu obtuso a elas; Moony corou levemente e deu um sorriso tímido; Prongs sorriu para elas e começou a olhar para todos os lados, procurando por certa ruivinha, e eu humildemente joguei o cabelo para o lado e pisquei para o grupo, que se dissolveu em mais risadinhas agudas e estridentes. Dei um meio sorriso.

_Nós com certeza somos os Marotos_, pensei, feliz.

- Arrasando os corações de pobres garotas tão cedo? – perguntou uma voz feminina para nós.

- Só se o seu estiver incluído, Dorquinhas – eu disse, galante, enquanto Dorcas Meadowes se aproximava, o cabelo castanho-claro balançando.

- Que horror! Me chame de Doe, Dory, qualquer coisa, menos Dorcas! Dorquinhas é a sua mãe! – ela articulou tudo muito rápido, me fazendo rir.

- Claro, _Dory_, como quiser – disse com sarcasmo, e ela sorriu satisfeita. - E fique sabendo que eu guardo nomes bem piores para a querida Walburga.

- Bom-dia, meninos – Alice cumprimentou, vindo unir-se a nós.

- Bom-dia – dissemos em uníssono.

Iniciou-se uma conversa sobre o início do ano letivo. Peter de vez em quando fazia alguns comentários, e James continuava olhando para a porta do dormitório feminino insistentemente.

- Eu também acho que Slughorn pode explodir a qualquer hora, quero dizer, o homem não para de engordar! E eu ainda acho que Filch tem algum caso sinistro com aquela gata e... – Dorcas fazia suas suposições sobre a equipe escolar quando finalmente pareceu notar a falta de atenção de James. – James, colega, você está com a gente?

- Acho que ele está esperando por alguém – Alice disse, sorrindo maliciosa.

James enfim ligou-se na realidade e focou em nós, sorrindo, constrangido.

- Desculpa, eu estava... er... Onde está a Lily?

_Repetindo: é um idiota._

- Ela já está descendo, demorou para dormir ontem. Lily está bem nervosa por causa da história da tal amiga... – Dorcas explicou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Aliás, muito estranha essa história, não é?

- Do que diabos você está falando? – James perguntou, confuso.

- Ah, achei que Lily tinha comentado com vocês – Dorcas corou.

- Ela me contou, ontem à noite – eu disse, e todos me encararam. – Ela estava muito nervosa, tinha que falar com alguém – dei de ombros, em descaso, mas James continuou me fitando aquisitivamente; tive de desviar o olhar.

- Sei – Alice disse, distraída. – De qualquer maneira, achei estranho essa garota aparecer do nada. Quer dizer, até ontem Lily nunca tinha falado sobre ela.

- Pelo menos não que a gente se lembre – Dorcas completou.

- Qual é, Lily me disse que elas não se veem há anos. Deve ter achado desnecessário.

- Certo, agora alguém pode me explicar que_ droga _está acontecendo? – James exigiu, irritado.

- A parada é a seguinte – eu expliquei – Lily tem uma amiga meio doida das ideias, chamada Julia. A tal garota fugiu de casa ontem e resolveu que importunar Lily seria uma boa. Então a nossa ruivinha recebeu uma carta pedindo ajuda, Lily disse para ela falar com Dumbledore e aqui estamos nós, esperando por notícias e torcendo para que Lily não enlouqueça.

- Bem, essa é a essência da coisa – Alice disse, risonha.

- Grande exemplo você é, hein, Padfoot. Foge de casa e depois fala que pessoas semelhantes a você são doidas das ideias. Haja hipocrisia - Remus comentou, divertido, e todos riram às minhas custas.

- Uau – Peter fez. – Lily só arranja amigas malucas.

- Ei! – Dorcas protestou, e Remus tampou sua boca antes que ela falasse algo mais.

- É melhor vocês calarem a boca – ele disse rapidamente – Lily está descendo.

Olhamos em conjunto para a porta do dormitório das meninas. Naquele exato momento a figura ruiva e esbelta passava pelo batente; no entanto, Lily me parecia diferente: os cabelos ruivos estavam mais escuros e sem vida, e olheiras negras contrastavam com a pele leitosa, abaixo dos olhos verdes.

- Olá – ela nos cumprimentou, sorrindo minimamente, ao parar de frente ao grupo. – Bom-dia.

- Oi – todos dissemos em uníssono.

- Você... está bem? – James perguntou, a preocupação nítida praticamente saindo pelos poros. – Você parece, er, _mal_.

Todos o encaramos, com a mesma expressão que parecia dizer "qual o seu problema?". _Idiota, idiota, idiota. _Prongs com certeza não batia muito bem quando o assunto se tratava de Lily Evans.

- Claro que sim, Potter – Lily virou-se para ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos faiscando, como se desafiando alguém a dizer o contrário. _Oh, oh, "Potter" não é um bom sinal._ – Por que pergunta?

- Você não... – ele encontrou o meu olhar, que claramente ordenava que ele calasse a boca. – Não é nada.

- Ótimo – ela finalizou, secamente. – Vou tomar café da manhã, estou morrendo de fome.

Entreolhamos-nos, apreensivos, e resolvemos segui-la. Afinal, também estávamos famintos. Quando o assunto mudou drasticamente para um monólogo de Dorcas sobre uma dieta que ela começaria urgentemente naquele dia, apressei o passo até conseguir alcançar Lily, que parecia fazer de tudo para ficar o mais distante possível de nós.

- Ser rude não vai fazer com que fiquemos menos preocupados com você – eu disse serenamente, andando lado a lado com ela. - Ainda mais agora que todos já sabem da história da sua amiga.

- Vocês não perdem tempo... E essa não era minha intenção – ela murmurou, envergonhada.

- Claro que não, mas você deveria ter visto, James está quase se mordendo de tanta aflição – eu disse, e nós dois rimos.

- Me desculpe, Six, mas eu só vou me acalmar quando tiver alguma notícia de, você sabe...

- Julia? - perguntei, intrigado.

- Sh! Só de ouvir o nome dela eu já fico nervosa.

- Certo, então - ri levemente. - E _Você-Sabe-Quem _não mandou outra carta?

- Não. E não fale assim, soa terrivelmente mal. Você não devia brincar com essas – Lily resmungou, emburrada. Então suspirou profundamente. – Essa menina realmente quer me matar de preocupação!

- Você fala como se ela fosse sua filha – eu observei, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- É praticamente isso – ela bufou.

Minha impressão sobre Julia decaía cada vez mais, e a imagem que eu criava mentalmente dela era de uma menina fugindo de casa pela janela, agarrada a uma corda improvisada por lençóis amarrados um ao outro, sorrindo maliciosamente e totalmente dissimulada. Aliás, Dissimulada é um codinome muito melhor que Você-Sabe-Quem. E ainda soa bem!

- Já foi falar com Dumbledore?

- Não, mas vou hoje à tarde. E se Julia não tiver mantido contato com ele, eu mesma vou atrás daquela garota!

- É assim que se fala – eu exclamei e abracei-a pelos ombros. Em algum ponto ao longe, pude ver o resto de nossos amigos nos indicando o polegar para cima. – Agora vamos para o café, moranguinho, que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa sobre não chamá-la por apelidos ridículos e então seguimos para o salão principal, onde o café estava sendo prontamente servido para todas as centenas de alunos. Sentei na mesa da Grifinória, junto dos Marotos, Lily, Dorcas e Alice, onde mantivemos uma conversa alegre e descontraída, felizmente sem nenhuma menção do nome "Julia" na conversa, ou até mesmo de nomes derivados, como Você-Sabe-Quem ou Dissimulada, de modo que Lily pareceu realmente relaxada, ao menos por alguns instantes.

Pouco tempo depois, McGonagoll apareceu distribuindo os horários escolares com as aulas que havíamos decidido cursar. Obedecendo o quadro de horários, eu, Remus, James e Lily levantamos para nos dirigirmos a uma monótona aula de Runas Antigas – os outros haviam optado por outras matérias, de acordo com eles, mais fáceis. Assim que saímos do salão principal, senti vários olhares me queimando. Avistei um grupo de admiradoras e acenei, fazendo-as irem à loucura. Meus amigos riram e reviraram os olhos, e eu sorri abertamente.

- Como eu senti falta disso – concluí, antes de me dirigir à aula, agindo como o respeitado e admirado Sirius Black de sempre.

* * *

- Lily, é sério, para de mexer nesse copo antes que eu enlouqueça! – me exaltei; mas também, ela estava passando a porcaria do copo de mão em mão e brincando com ele de modo extremamente irritante desde que o almoço começara. E o seu bife continuava intocado, ainda por cima!

Ela virou-se para me encarar com os olhos arregalados. Notei que sua mão esquerda tremia levemente. Uau, ataque de nervos à vista!

- O quê? - ela exclamou, indignada. – É só um copo, caramba!

Suspiramos em coro. Tinha sido aquela mesma história durante todo o dia, mesmo depois de nossa conversa antes do café da manhã.

- Lily, todos nós sabemos que você está nervosa – Alice disse lentamente, consignada –, mas você não vai querer estar na enfermaria por excesso de estresse quando sua amiga chegar, não é mesmo?

Ri baixinho – seria típico de Lily parar na Ala Hospitalar por colapso nervoso – e Remus me deu uma cotovelada com força nas costelas.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ele disse, bondoso. Muito diferente do que eu faria, diga-se de passagem. - Você devia falar com Dumbledore, Lils.

- Eu já disse isso - falei, mas ninguém me deu atenção.

- Eu... eu vou, sim. Agora mesmo! – Lily ficou subitamente animada, levantou-se e correu para fora do salão principal.

- Eu, hein, garota maluca – Peter resmungou, a boca cheia de frango e farofa, e todos rimos.

- Fecha a boca, Wormtail - eu exclamei, um pouco enojado com a visão.

- Bom, nós não podemos desperdiçar essa comida toda, não é mesmo? – Dorcas disse, pegando o prato intocado de Lily e despejando seu conteúdo junto da própria refeição.

- Achei que ia começar uma dieta – Alice comentou, curiosa. Dorcas simplesmente fingiu não escutar.

Terminamos de almoçar com calma, e como não havia mais aulas depois do horário do almoço, decidimos passar o resto da tarde nos jardins, onde nos sentamos no costumeiro lugar de sempre – embaixo de um grande salgueiro –, na forma de uma roda.

- Lily está realmente me dando nos nervos – James disse, enquanto fazia cafuné da cabeça de Alice, deitada em seu colo.

- Eu não a via você tão estressada desde as brigas que você e ela tinham todo dia - eu comentei, sorrindo. A garota parecia uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir, era hilário.

- De qualquer jeito, é só até a garota chegar, depois ela vai voltar a ser a Lily de sempre – Alice confortou-o.

- Eu ainda não caí nessa história direito – Dorcas objetou e eu concordei com a cabeça. - Ela parece ser importante demais para Lily.

- De qualquer forma – eu disse, querendo mudar de assunto. Se ouvisse "Julia" mais uma vez, havia altas chances de ficar tão exasperado quanto Lily –, já pensou na data para os testes de Quadribol, Prongs?

E a partir daí nos aprofundamos numa conversa sobre esporte, enquanto Dorcas e Alice falavam sobre assuntos banais, como garotos da Corvinal e quão divertido seria se houvesse um baile, como nos filmes - coisas de garota.

Com o decorrer da tarde, o jardim já estava bastante cheio, agora que as aulas já tinham acabado para todos os anos. Apesar disso, Lily ainda não tinha voltado. Dentro de nossa roda, Dorcas e Remus mantinham agora uma conversa sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ao que os outros falavam sobre seus doces favoritos da Dedosmel – uma discussão complexa para se decidir se sapos de chocolate são melhores que varinhas de alcaçuz (o que obviamente são, devo acrescentar). E eu apenas observava tudo, quase caindo no sono.

- Sabem o que é estranho? – a voz de James exclamou enfaticamente, interrompendo o debate. Todos, inclusive eu, olharam para ele, esperando que continuasse a falar. – Padfoot ainda não ter se atracado com ninguém desde que chegamos.

- Ei, eu sou um garoto direito! – exclamei, fingindo indignação. Todos começaram a rir histericamente da minha cara e eu fiz beicinho. – Sou, sim!

- Se você é um garoto direito, eu sou o Dumbledore – Dorcas disse, limpando algumas lágrimas.

- Realmente, é incrível que Marlene ainda não tenha vindo te encher o saco – Remus argumentou. Merlin, até Moony!

- Marlene não é a única, eu não namoro ela ou alguma coisa do tipo – eu disse, revoltado.

- Mas ela pensa que é _alguma coisa do tipo _– Alice falou sombriamente; revirei os olhos. – Sinceramente, você devia ouvir as coisas que elas fala no dormitório.

- Independente de Marlene e suas histórias doidas, Pads sempre costuma ficar com alguém no primeiro dia de aula – Peter observou.

- Claro, é meu modo de inaugurar o ano! Só que agora eu estou ocupado com a Lily.

- Soa legítimo - disse Remus, fazendo uma expressão esnobe, em seu estilo sabichão.

- Mas eu também posso ser uma pessoa cem por cento íntegra se as garotas não... – parei de falar abruptamente quando meus olhos focaram em algo no fundo dos jardins, próximo ao castelo: a alguns metros de distância de nós, um grupo atravessava o gramado, rindo alto e azarando crianças pequenas. Todos sonserinos; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa e Bellatrix Black, Rodolpho e Rabastan Lestrange, Yaxley, e, entre uns tantos outros, Regulus Black, meu irmão.

- Sirius? – James perguntou, intrigado com o meu silêncio repentino.

- _O que aquele moleque pensa que está fazendo? _– rosnei, e todos se viraram para a direção que eu olhava.

- Sirius – James se virou bruscamente para mim, preocupado com o que eu faria em seguida –, não faz besteira, cara.

- Olha o que aquele babaca está fazendo!

- Você sabia que isso aconteceria, cedo ou tarde.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, James!

Então, tomado por um impulso, me levantei e fui na direção dos babacas vestidos de verde e prateado, ignorando os gritos de meus amigos, que gritavam para eu voltar. Andei a passos largos até os sonserinos, que em algum momento me perceberam e aguardavam a minha aproximação, parecendo divertidos. Exceto por Regulus. Ele tinha cada ruga da face expressando apreensão.

- Qual o seu problema, seu idiota? – eu fui logo berrando; peguei em seu braço com força e o coloquei rente a mim, encarando-o nos olhos, furioso.

- Me solta! – ele guinchou, tirando o braço do aperto.

- Larga o garoto, Black – Bellatrix disse com sua voz arrogante.

- Você não se mete, Bella – eu rosnei, e depois me virei novamente para Regulus. – Achei que você tinha algum juízo, moleque.

Ele continuou me encarando inexpressivamente. Os sonserinos pareciam ficar mais tensos a cada segundo, ponderando se partiam para cima de mim ou não, até que Snape finalmente se pronunciou:

- Achei que fugindo de casa você tinha cortado todos os laços familiares, Black. Achei que era isso o que tanto queria – ele zombou, a voz venenosa.

- Cala a boca, Ranhoso! – eu gritei, descontrolado.

Nessa hora, James, Remus e Peter me alcançaram, se posicionando ao meu lado, prontos para atacar.

- Ah, agora sim o time está completo – Lucius Malfoy debochou, sorrindo afetadamente.

- Você não entende a besteira que está fazendo se metendo com eles, Regulus? – eu perguntei, ignorando a multidão que se formava para assistir à cena. - O que aconteceu para você resolver fazer isso agora?

- Bem, a escolha é minha, não é? – ele disse friamente. – Você não devia ligar. Não é da família, nem meu amigo.

_Você é meu irmão!, _eu queria gritar, chorar, espernear, _eu tenho todo o direito de querer te proteger!_ Mas a verdade nua e crua era de que eu não tinha esse direito. Eu o tinha perdido no momento em que pisara para fora da casa dos Black, e não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Por quê? - eu perguntei brandamente. Regulus franziu o cenho, intrigado com a pergunta.

- Por quê? - ele repetiu. E depois sussurrou, para que só eu ouvisse, ou talvez querendo dizer para si mesmo: - Porque é o certo. Não é?

- Não seja idiota – eu disse, enojado. – Você não quer ser um imbecil como eles! Sério, olhe para a cara do Snivellus e me diga se você...

- Chega, Black – Snape me cortou firmemente.

No segundo seguinte, alguma coisa concreta socava meu queixo com toda a força, e eu fui impulsionado para trás. E então começou a briga. Eu e os outros Marotos, até mesmo Peter, lutando contra os Sonserinos.

- Ei, chega! Chega! – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir, acima dos gritos de quem participava da briga e de quem a assistia. – O que raios está acontecendo aqui?

Lily Evans encarava o bolo que havia se formado no chão com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão impassível. Todos haviam parado de se bater no momento em que Lily gritara, e agora jazíamos congelados em nossas poses prestes a atacar, com as bocas comicamente entreabertas, esperando a ruiva dizer mais alguma coisa - como, por exemplo, permitir que voltássemos a nos mexermos.

- Alguém vai se explicar? – ela perguntou novamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas aquisitivamente.

- Eles que começaram – Narcissa disse bobamente.

- Eu só vim pedir explicações para Regulus – eu falei, fitando minha amiga intensamente, e ela entendeu tudo no mesmo instante.

- Percebo. Bem, menos cinco pontos de cada um que se envolveu na briga, e todos pegarão detenção. Vocês – ela apontou para os sonserinos –, hoje à noite, depois do jantar, limparão a sala de troféus. E vocês – ela apontou para mim e meus amigos –, ajudarão Slughorn na arrumação de alguns frascos de poções, amanhã à noite.

- Mas é sexta-feira...! – Peter começou a reclamar, mas logo se calou, apavorado com o olhar de Lily.

- Sem problemas – eu disse, sem exprimir emoção alguma.

- Estaremos lá, Evans – Snape disse secamente, virando-se e seguindo seu caminho, os colegas de casa indo logo atrás.

Lily fitou-o longamente, até virar-se também e se dirigir ao lugar em que Alice e Dorcas continuavam sentadas, observando a cena boquiabertas. Eu, James, Remus e Peter a imitamos após nos levantarmos e nos limparmos, curando alguns ferimentos leves com a varinha - não havia nada realmente grave: os sonserinos não tinham conseguido deixar muitos danos.

- Você ficou doido? – Dorcas exclamou quando nos reunimos à roda.

- Não, só bravo – eu resmunguei, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

- Vocês são uns idiotas – Lily repreendeu-nos. – A Grifinória acaba de perder vinte pontos e estamos só no primeiro dia de aula!

- Foi você quem tirou os pontos! - eu exclamei.

- Acima de tudo, eu sou Monitora, e esse é um dos meus deveres. Apesar de que um certo Sr. Lupin se esqueça disso às vezes - ela disse, fazendo Remus corar.

_Porcaria nenhuma_, pensei; Lily Evans era uma grifinória desavergonhadamente apaixonada pela própria casa, quase tão fanática quanto eu.

- Não íamos deixar Sirius ser espancado por aqueles idiotas! – James reclamou, indignado.

- Alguém iria parar a briga alguma hora, como aconteceu – Lily disse num tom sábio e irritante.

- Bem, você vai nos contar como foi com Dumbledore ou não? – Remus cortou-os, evitando uma repetição das antigas brigas entre Lily e James.

- Ah, sim! - Lily maneou o rosto e, num instante, estava sorrindo radiante. - Julia falou com ele! Ela vai chegar ainda hoje!

- Mas isso é ótimo, Lily! - Alice exclamou, sorrindo tão abertamente quanto a amiga, como se compartilhasse sua felicidade. Garotas são muito esquisitas.

- Quero só ver se você vai continuar feliz assim quando ela não for selecionada para a Grifinória - Dorcas disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Claro que ela vai! Julia não tem como não vir para a nossa casa!

Psh, e essa é a verdadeira Lily patriota.

- Bem, independente da casa que o Chapéu Seletor colocar a garota, eu estou morrendo de frio e quero voltar para o castelo - Alice interviu, abraçando os braços e esfregando-os na tentativa de se aquecer.

Agora que ela havia dito, percebi como a temperatura tinha caído, e logo depois notei que os minuto haviam passado rapidamente - eram o quê? Seis horas? -, o vento começara a soprar, diminuindo ainda mais a sensação térmica, e o sol se escondia, fazendo a noite se aproximar mais e mais.

- O tempo voou! - Peter exclamou, dando voz aos meus pensamentos.

- Sim, sim, agora vamos direto para a quentinha sala comunal, ok?

Alice fez movimentos para que todos levantássemos e a seguíssemos pelo caminho até chegarmos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Resmungamos apressadamente a senha, abrindo assim nossa passagem para dentro do aconchego da sala comunal da Grifinória.

O calor da lareira já ligada propagou-se, aquecendo até meus ossos. Procuramos um lugar adequado para ficarmos - o que não durou muito tempo, já que pouco depois um grupo de segundanistas ofereceu-nos, por livre e espontânea vontade própria, poltronas maravilhosamente posicionadas rente à lareira - e nos sentamos, ao som do usual burburinho promovido pelos adolescentes.

- Isso é terrível, até as crianças têm medo de vocês! - Lily exclamou, horrorizada, mal havíamos acabado de nos aconchegarmos.

- Já ouviu falar em "é melhor ser temido que ser amado", querida? - perguntei, indiferente. - É tipo o lema dos Marotos.

- Ah, é? Desde quando? Você decreta as coisas como se houvesse mandamentos para os Marotos - disse Remus, risonho.

- De qualquer maneira - Lily interveio, antes que eu retrucasse -, não sou uma grande fã de Maquiavel. Prefiro ser amada que temida.

Constatei, de esguelha, que os olhos de James brilhavam estranhamente ao observar Lily. Ou talvez ele estivesse admirando-a. Não entendo nada de assuntos românticos.

- É, você têm gostos esquisitos - eu disse sem prestar atenção realmente ao que falava, enquanto me espreguiçava.

- Diria que sou eclética - ela acrescentou brevemente.

- Principalmente com relação a amigos de infância - eu ri, ainda alheio. Então percebi que Lily tinha a cara fechada, e todos me encaravam de modo esquisito.

- O que você quer dizer? - Lily indagou.

- Bem - eu cocei a cabeça, constrangido, finalmente percebendo que tinha entrado numa área delicada -, não posso dizer que Snape seja uma pessoa agradável ao extremo. E, assim sendo, não tenho grandes expectativas com relação à Dissimulada. Sem ofensas, é claro, Lils.

- _Dissimulada? _- ela questionou, para meu alívio, rindo. - Você quis dizer Julia?

- Achei que não quisesse falar o nome dela - disse teimosamente. - "Dissimulada" soa melhor que "Você-Sabe-Quem", não acha?

- Com certeza - ela soltou uma gargalhada, que definitivamente fez o clima um pouco tenso que havia se formado se quebrar por completo. - Mas se vocês querem saber, eu também estou meio receosa - a ruiva confessou, olhando para o nada.

- Por quê? - James já foi perguntando, fazendo um movimento hesitante de que ia levar o braço para tocá-la, mas desistindo em seguida. Pobre James.

- Eu não a vejo há 5 anos, desde que a família dela se mudou para um vilarejo perto de New Forest. A família dela quis ir para um lugar mais próximo da França, já que aos onze anos Julia foi para Beauxbatons...

- A escola de patricinhas ricas? - James cortou-a, torcendo o nariz. Lily o fuzilou, e eu tossi, escondendo o riso.

- _Sim _- ela disse secamente, irritada com a interrupção. - Ela foi para Beauxbatons e eu vim para Hogwarts. Nós mantivemos um bom contato por cartas, mas nunca nos encontramos de novo pessoalmente. Acho que eu tenho um pouco de medo de que ela tenha ficado, sei lá, _diferente. _

- Como o Snape? - Peter intrometeu-se importunamente.

- _Sim, é! - _Lily revirou os olhos, impaciente. - Mas eu não sei... Julia sempre odiou Snape - nesse momento todos fizemos sons em apoio a Julia: sua imagem de dissimulada melhorou um pouquinho ao meu ver -, mas talvez ela tenha mudado desde os tempos em Cokeworth.

- _Cokeworth? _- me engasguei, pasmo. Lily virou-se para me olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- É onde eu moro. Por quê? - ela perguntou, intrigada. - Você conhece?

- Eu... já estive lá - murmurei, absorto em lembranças repentinas.

- Jura? Isso é incrível, quase ninguém conhece! - a ruiva exclamou, maravilhada. - Por que foi até aquele fim de mundo?

- Um jantar que a minha família me levou. Eu ainda... era criança - minha voz foi diminuindo aos poucos, tornando-se quase inaudível.

Sim, eu certamente conhecia Cokeworth... mas não era possível que a Julia de Lily fosse a mesma de... não, claro que não. Absolutamente inviável. Fiz de tudo para afastar os pensamentos ridículos que se formavam. Não, aquilo era completamente impossível. Uma incrível coincidência, nada mais que isso.

- Isso é fantástico, Six! É uma pena não termos nos conhecido naquela época.

- É verdade, que coincidência! - Dorcas disse, alegre.

Olhei ao redor: todos sorrindo, rindo das coincidências que vida nos dispõe. Apesar disso, eu não sorria com o acaso; minha cabeça girava levemente e as têmporas latejavam. Era simplesmente estúpido, mas minha cabeça insistia em gritar fatos, dizendo serem coerentes, apesar de serem o completo oposto disso.

- Ah, Lils, vamos torcer para que ela não tenha se estragado - Lily sorriu em resposta ao carinho que Remus fazia em sua mão, mas este soltou-a no instante em que percebeu o olhar assassino de James sobre si.

- Sim, e... Sirius, você está bem? - Alice perguntou, preocupada, olhando para meu rosto um pouco pálido.

- Eu estou ótimo - menti, abrindo um sorriso típico de Sirius Black. - Quando é que a Dissimulada chega mesmo?

- Sem horário previsto - Lily citou as palavras de Dumbledore, e uma sombra de receio cobriu seu rosto. Bem, pelo menos agora alguém estava tão ansioso quanto eu pela chegada de Julia, vulgo Dissimulada. - Ela pode chegar a qualquer minuto.

Alice e Dorcas, percebendo que a amiga voltava a ficar inquieta, trataram de iniciar uma conversa sobre literatura trouxa para distrair Lily, da qual James, Remus e Peter nem hesitaram em participar. Eu fui o único que permaneci quieto, já que nem tinha ideia do foco do diálogo. Minha atenção permanecia total e integramente restrita a entrada da sala comunal, que eu encarava insistentemente. Pensamentos ligados à Cokeworth, Lily e Julia me consumiam.

Feliz ou lamentavelmente - não sei dizer ao certo -, minha inquietude foi atrapalhada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Marlene McKinnon. A surgiu na minha frente, sorrindo febrilmente, e meus olhos focaram instintivamente em um ponto um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço. Suspirei, enquanto meus amigos tentavam inutilmente não rir da minha desgraça; Marlene estava demorando a aparecer.

- Oi, Six - ela disse num tom sedutor. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu estava sem paciência alguma para sedução naquele momento. - Eu sei que demorei para vir falar com você, depois do nosso encontro no trem, mas... você quer dar uma volta antes do jantar, para, você sabe, pôr o papo em dia e essas coisas?

Psh. Papo, é. Lene não tinha a capacidade de manter uma conversa com alguém do sexo oposto por muito tempo sem agarrá-lo; e se tinha algo em todos os anos que passei perto dela que eu não tinha feito em sua companhia, era "pôr o papo em dia".

- Agora não, Lene - eu resmunguei sem olhá-la, empurrando-a levemente para tirá-la do campo de visão entre mim e a porta.

- Desculpe? - ela perguntou num tom mais agudo que o normal, sem parar de sorrir. James mandou as boas maneiras para o espaço e gargalhou alto.

- Eu disse _agora não, Marlene_ - bufei. - Desculpe, mas estou conversando com os meus amigos.

- Certo, sem problemas, Six - ela mudou a expressão para um sorriso amarelo e correu em direção das amigas, para depois partir, provavelmente em busca de presas mais fáceis.

- Isso, sim, é uma novidade - disse Dorcas, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Marlene ser um porre não é nenhuma novidade para mim - Alice disse, fazendo todos rirem. Até mesmo eu dei um sorrisinho.

- Você devia dar um pé na bunda dela - Dorcas falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu já disse que ela não é minha namorada! - exclamei, revirando os olhos, realmente irritado.

Eu não costumava ficar estressado assim tão facilmente. Com certeza era uma péssima combinação de falta de mulher, dissimuladas e sonserinos mal-encarados que tinham me deixado assim. Talvez eu fosse procurar Marlene mais tarde, mesmo.

E foi nesse meio tempo em que eu me distraí que a coisa aconteceu.

O retrato da Mulher Gorda se escancarou de repente e várias cabeças se viraram para olhar a figura um tanto distinta que adentrou na sala, observando tudo com certa acanhação. Meu coração disparou. Não, não... eu não podia tirar conclusões precipitadas...

Era uma garota em seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos, de cabelos dourados e longos, chegando até a metade das costas e feições marcantes mas harmônicas, que por alguma razão eu pensava já ter visto anteriormente, marcadas por uma maquiagem escura. Como eu fazia de costume, desci o olhar para abaixo do rosto, e me espantei ao não avistar nenhuma pele exposta e de vê-la vestindo o uniforme da escola, mas sim uma blusa preta de manga comprida com dizeres referentes a uma banda punk atual na época, calças jeans detonadas (mas mesmo assim cobrindo tudo) e, no lugar das sapatilhas pretas que as garotas, ela calçava botas de couro preto e cano médio, sem salto algum.

Diante dela, fiquei meio boquiaberto por alguns segundos.

A garota deu alguns passos hesitantes, visivelmente retraída diante dos vários alunos que a olhavam com curiosidade, fazendo parecer que ela era uma atração de circo, mas mesmo assim os encarava de volta com uma desinibida expressão arrogante, como se incitasse qualquer um a desafiá-la. Ela olhou para todos os lados, procurando por algo, até finalmente avistar o que procurava - e eu percebi, atônito, que ela se dirigia em nossa direção.

Mais especificamente dizendo, na direção da cabeça ruiva de Lily, que no momento se encontrava de costas para ela, e, como os outros do meu grupo, ainda não tinha percebido a entrada da garota nova.

A Dissimulada tinha chegado.

A garota loira caminhou pelo caminho que os estudantes haviam aberto para ela passar até parar atrás de Lily. Ao perceber que eu a encarava, ela fez o gesto do silêncio universal, colocando o dedo indicador em frente à boca, e sorriu marotamente. Então, abaixou-se lentamente, até ficar com a boca praticamente colada ao ouvido de Lilye disse, permitindo que todos a escutássemos:

- Fiquei decepcionada de você não me esperar no portão, Lils - a voz dela era divertida e possuía um som rouco, combinando cem por cento com sua aparência.

Lily pulou comicamente sobre o assento de sua cadeira, dando um berro agudo e levando a mão ao peito. Ri baixinho, ao que a garota gargalhava. Os outros também se assustaram - menos que Lily, é claro -, e viraram-se para encarar a Dissimulada.

Milésimos depois, ao reconhecer quem a havia assustado, Lily saltou sobre o pescoço da amiga e começou a berrar coisas ininteligíveis contra o ombro da outra, as duas se abraçando com força. Agora todo a sala comunal jazia em silêncio, observando a cena que, tratando-se de envolver o grupo dos Marotos e uma aluna nova, atraía muita atenção.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! É você! É você mesmo! - Lily se fez ouvir, após desencostar a cabeça do ombro da amiga.

- Sim, sou eu. Quer dizer, acho que sou eu - ela olhou para baixo e desalinhou a blusa, verificando se estava tudo no lugar. - Espero não ter perdido nada durante tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Achei que... - a voz de Lily falhou e por um instante fiquei desesperado, achando que ela ia chorar. Pela expressão em seu rosto, Julia também. Porém, após pigarrear e limpar os olhos com as costas das mãos, a ruiva voltou a sorrir e a tagarelar: - Mas nada aconteceu. Você está bem! Você... está diferente. Bem... - Lily parecia não saber bem o que dizer.

- Punk? - Julia completou a frase, sorrindo.

- Isso. E linda! Por Morgana, você está maravilhosa!

- Lily, olhe para você - Julia riu, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você ficaria tão sexy! Bem, sabe o que dizem sobre as ruivas, não é mesmo?

Se a situação não fosse tão tensa, eu teria rido. Lily corou até atingir a cor de seu cabelo e, se Julia fosse um cara, eu tenho certeza de que James partiria para cima dela.

- Ah, você também. Você está, er, _gostosa! _- Lily conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha quando a Dissimulada e eu, que não conseguia mais suportar, desencadeamos num riso histérico. - Ah, calem a boca. Bom, esses aqui são os meus amigos.

Lily puxou Julia pela mão com entusiasmo, enquanto esta não expressava nada.

- Gente, esta é a Julia - a ruiva disse para nós, sorrindo tanto que eu tive a impressão de que ela nunca mais conseguiria parar. - Julia, estas são Alice e Dorcas, as minhas melhores amigas aqui.

- Olá - as duas disseram em uníssono, e Julia sorriu para elas educadamente.

- Este é Remus. Remus, Julia.

- Prazer - ele cumprimentou-a gentilmente com um aceno de cabeça, ao que ela retribuiu.

- Esse é o... - Lily começou a dizer, indicando Peter com a mão.

- Oh, oh! Eu já sei! Posso adivinhar? - a Dissimulada interrompeu-a, finalmente parecendo animada com alguma apresentação. Por algum motivo esquisito, era com Peter. - Você é James Potter, não é?

Caí na gargalhada novamente, e dessa vez Alice e Dorcas me acompanharam. Os outros encaravam Julia, intrigados, e esta parecia perdida.

- Não, eu sou James Potter, ele é o Peter - Prongs disse, acenando a mão, desconfiado. A garota o observou com os olhos semi-cerrados, absorta em algum pensamento. - Eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com ele?

- Não. E isso é o mais esquisito. Lily! Você o descreveu completamente errado! - Julia repreendeu-a. - Acho que você simplesmente esqueceu de mencionar em suas cartas, no meio de todos aqueles insultos, que James Potter é um tremendo bom partido.

Remus se juntou a Alice, Dorcas e eu, rindo fervorosamente. Não tinha ideia de que apresentações podem ser tão hilárias. E imaginar que eu estivesse tão nervoso até alguns minutos antes!

Lily encontrava-se extremamente embaraçada, Julia exalava indiferença, James estava divido entre o confuso e agradecido pelo elogio, e Peter parecia não entender o que tinha a ver com a história.

- Ela me confundiu com o Peter pelo modo que você me descreveu? - James perguntou para Lily, incrédulo e magoado. _Se ele chorar, eu terei de parar de rir, _pensei, apesar de saber que isso seria um milagre (me refiro a parar de rir).

- Isso foi há muito tempo, quando você era realmente insuportável! - Lily exclamou, atrapalhada.

- Sim, sim, foi durante o ano passado, quando você a chamava para sair o tempo inteiro - Julia explicou, parecendo um pouco envergonhada por ter causado tanta confusão. Ou talvez fosse porque os outros estudantes ainda assistiam à cena toda, apesar de não conseguirem entender o que se passava. - Devo dizer que na época eu era a favor de Lily ficar irritada, como uma boa amiga, mas agora percebo que Lily tem valores bem desnaturados em relação a garotos. Lily, sinto te informar, mas eu me converti para Time James.

Não parecia possível, mas minha risada se tornou ainda mais escandalosa.

- Bom, continuando com as apresentações... - Lily coçou a nuca. - Você acabou de conhecer James e Peter, assim só sobra o risonho aqui. Você pode parar de rir, por favor?

Enxuguei as lágrimas que tinham se formado e a encarei - meu coração voltou a acelerar. Ela me dava a sensação de que eu tivesse jogado algo no fundo de um baú há anos e parcialmente esquecido com o passar do tempo. Eu lembrava de sua existência, só não sabia onde encontrar. Ela também pareceu sentir algo ao olhar para mim; abriu um sorriso enigmático e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Prazer, risonho, eu sou Julia Hunter.

E tudo caiu como uma enxurrada sobre mim.

Memórias de um terno desconfortável, um gramado extenso, uma mansão enorme, uma menina de cabelos dourados, seu sorriso brincalhão e um quarto parcialmente destruído.

Era ela mesmo. A Julia de Cokeworth. A Hunter. Minha melhor amiga por um dia. Eram memórias escassas, mas fortes.

Estiquei minha mão também, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

- Sou Sirius Black.

E aparentemente tudo caiu sobre ela também.

* * *

Sua expressão mudou na mesma hora. Seu queixo caiu alguns centímetros e seus olhos bem abertos brilhavam, expressando algo incompreensível. Eu nunca poderia adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Meus amigos nos encaravam, estranhando o silêncio profundo que se instalara.

Julia finalmente resolveu se pronunciar:

- Você só pode estar brincando - ela disse pragmaticamente, sem manifestar estar abalada.

- Eu não pareço com o Sirius de sete anos atrás? - brinquei, sorrindo marotamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - ela repetiu, agora exclamando alto e sorridente. De repente Julia Hunter estava em meus braços, envolvendo meu pescoço com vontade, e eu retribuía da mesma forma. Após alguns segundos, ela me soltou e olhou nos meus olhos, assustadoramente próxima. - É você mesmo... Pelas barbas de Merlin, Sirius, eu sabia que você estava na Grifinória, mas não pensei que... Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você conhecesse Lily! Como eu sou idiota!

Continuamos a nos olhar, sorrindo bobamente, até que um pigarro cortou o silêncio.

- _Caham_ - Lily forçou, nos assistindo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, assim como faziam os Marotos, Alice, Dorcas e todos os intrometidos na sala comunal. - Vocês... se conhecem?

- Ah, sim - Julia esquivou-se dos meus braços, embaraçada com a situação. - Os Black são amigos da minha família. Ou pelo menos eram - ela acrescentou baixinho. - Fiquei sabendo da sua história, Sirius. Foi o tópico principal das conversas nos jantares por um tempo.

- Olha quem fala. Fiquei sabendo metade da sua história, Hunter - baguncei seu cabelo e ela fez um careta.

- Por Merlin, me chame de Julia. A esse ponto os aristocratas devem estar pirando sempre que se referem a mim como uma Hunter - ela piscou um olho. - Não deve ser muito diferente com você, não é, Ex-Black?

- Nunca mais mantive contato com aristocratas de alto calibre, com exceção de alguns sonserinos que você terá o desprazer de conhecer em algum momento - eu disse, e seu rosto foi coberto por uma sombra sinistra, trazendo consigo fantasmas do passado. Achei melhor mudar o assunto. - Mas então, você veio parar na Grifinória, afinal?

- Sim! Que nem você. São muitas coincidências, Morgana... - ela gargalhou. - Por que fugiu?

- Cansada de toda aquela babaquice. Igual a você - ela disse, sorrindo para mim, que assenti de volta.

- Bom... Eu falei que Julia ia vir para a Grifinória! - Lily exclamou, vitoriosa.

- Sim, Lily, você é realmente uma bruxa - Dorcas revirou os olhos, criando uma onda de risadas.

- Por que você não está vestindo o uniforme? - Alice perguntou, apontando as vestes trouxas de Julia.

- Ah, sim... Eu cheguei aqui com ele, mas depois do Chapéu Seletor na sala de Dumbledore eu consegui despistar McGonagoll e corri para tirar o uniforme. Eu estava me sentindo absurdamente ridícula.

- E as pessoas devem estar te achando ridícula com uma blusa do Sex Pistols - eu zombei, me referindo aos dizeres "She ain't no human being" estampados em sua camisa. Os olhos dela brilharam na minha direção.

- Você gosta? - ela perguntou.

- Bastante, é divertido - eu disse com indiferença, sabendo que ela ia adorar isso.

- Sirius, por onde você esteve todos esses anos? - ela gemeu e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. James indicou o polegar para cima quando eu a envolvi pelos ombros.

- Fugindo dos sangue-puros malvados - Julia riu roucamente contra o meu uniforme.

- Bem, Joules, acho melhor a gente subir para o dormitório. Dumbledore me disse que você pode ficar no nosso. Aí você veste o seu uniforme e nós vamos para o jantar.

- Sim, mamãe - Julia me soltou e bateu continência. - Até daqui a pouco, garotos. Foi ótimo te rever, Sirius.

E assim as quatro garotas deixaram a sala, subindo as escadas que levavam para o dormitório feminino. Nesse ponto o resto dos alunos já tinha perdido o interesse em nos assistir, com exceção de alguns poucos curiosos, como Marlene e suas amigas e alguns outros fã-clubes dos Marotos.

- Então - James cutucou meu ombro quando as sombras das garotas sumiram numa curva, escadaria acima. - Amigos de infância, é?

- A gente se conheceu num jantar da família dela.

- Eu senti um clima entre vocês - Remus comentou, malicioso.

- Só um clima? - Peter caçoou. - A tensão sexual estava lá no alto!

- Calem a boca, a gente mal se conhece. Nós só ficamos animados pelo reencontro.

- Padfoot, vocês estavam quase se beijando - James informou, divertido. - Se você se mexesse um pouco para frente teria acontecido, meu caro.

- Oh - isso explica porque Marlene estava me encarando com um olhar assassino agora. - Bem, não há nada. Eu achei o máximo ela ter uma história um pouco parecida com a minha.

- Sim, coincidências ao extremo hoje - Remus concordou, e o assunto foi logo esquecido.

Minutos depois as meninas desceram, trazendo consigo uma Julia devidamente vestida, tão estonteante quanto antes.

- Podemos descer? Eu estou faminto - Peter disse, e apesar de termos rido, concordamos e nos dirigimos para o salão principal.

Avistei Julia admirando o castelo, meio separada do grupo. Lily, Alice e Dorcas conversavam entusiasticamente, tentando enturmá-la, e ela dava sorrisos pequenos e fazia breves comentários, para mostrar que estava prestando atenção, sem nunca tornar-se centro da conversa. Resolvi puxar conversa com ela quando já estávamos no corredor que levava às portas do salão.

- E então, animada em comer o melhor banquete de toda a sua vida? - perguntei, e ela desviou-se da conversa das meninas para falar comigo.

- Oh, sim. Aposto que é melhor do que o de Beauxbatons. Se bem que qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquela comida com pouca caloria. Ou aqueles uniformes ridículos. Merlin, como a Inglaterra é melhor que a França - ela suspirou ao sentir o cheiro da comida. - Hum... Que maravilha, eu não como há horas!

- Seja-bem vinda à Hogwarts, meu bem - eu disse, indicando com as mãos para ela entrar antes de mim.

Ao dar de cara com o salão imenso, seu teto abobadado, as mesas imensas, os milhares de alunos e toda a mágica que corria no ar - literalmente -, Julia pareceu até perder o fôlego.

- Sirius, isso é maravilhoso... - ela começou a dizer, olhando maravilhada para mim.

- Ora, ora, olha só quem chegou - interrompeu-a Lucius Malfoy, presunçoso. - Julia Hunter.

- Malfoy - Julia torceu o nariz, como se sentisse asco só de olhar para ele.

- Gente, venham até aqui - ele chamou, e todo o grupinho asqueroso da Sonserina foi conferir o que estava acontecendo.

- O que é, Lucius? - Bellatrix perguntou em sua voz arrastada, e ao dar de cara com Julia, esvaiu-se em risadas agudas e penetrantes. - Hunter, decidiu mudar de ares depois que fugiu? Eu sei de alguém que vai adorar saber disso... cadê o garoto?

Julia tinha agarrado meu pulso com tanta força que eu o tinha parado de sentir, mas não fiz nada para impedi-la. Ela parecia chocada, pálida e com os olhos esbulhados.

- Merda - ouvi-a pronunciar baixinho, para si mesma.

Subitamente alguém que estava no meio do grupo dos sonserinos foi empurrado para a frente, próximo a nós. Quando se deu por si do que acontecia, Regulus Black, ficou tão pasmo quanto a própria Julia, encarando-a de um jeito esquisito, estupefato, quase como se estivesse cara a cara com um dementador.

- J-Joules? - ele murmurou, desconcertado.

- Olá, Reg - ela pronunciou, os olhos brilhando.

- Esquece o que eu te disse sobre o clima entre vocês - Remus murmurou em meu ouvido e eu percebi que estava segurando vela.


End file.
